Parallel World
by Kidalana
Summary: A new girl comes to town, and met them in Lyoko once, when she gets sick a day after her arival, Odd thinks Xana. But when Yumi gets sick and Jeremie finds a connection, Odd's screaming Xana. PG to be safe. No flames. Read and Review.
1. Welcome to Lyoko

**Chapter**: Welcome to Lyoko

**Note**: -no note for this chapter-

**Disclaimer**: This Fan Fiction is a work of Fan Fiction and the authoress, Beverly, Vulcan Princess, takes no credit what so ever for the genius of Code:Lyoko, but in terms of said authoress' plot and characters: any references to historical events, real peoples or real localities are used fictitiously. Other names, characters, places and incidents are the product of the above named authoress' imagination and are not to be stolen/copied/rewritten in any form or matter without due credit. Any resemblance to actual events or localities or persons, alive or dead, is entirely coincidental and not intend by said authoress. In addition if you steal said authoress' ideas or characters the previously named authoress will break your neck.

**Parallel World**

"Guys, there are mega tanks hiding, four," Jérémie spoke into his mic, "_Is it four or five?_" He thought confused.

"Thanks," Ulrich replied, "C'mon, you tanks come out and play."

The tanks, as if in response, came out and surrounded them.

"Laser Arrow," Odd called tacking one out, 'Odd-style'.

"Hey, you," Ulrich challenged, "want some?" With that he charged at it and destroyed it.

"Ahem," Yumi prepped her fan to target the tank facing her, Ulrich looked over, Yumi's fan flew, arched and hit, with the same grace she caught it.

"Good job," Ulrich readied him self, "Now we have one left."

The last tank turned and fled.

"You see that, eh, Jérémie?" Odd inquired.

Jérémie's confused reply came quick, "I sure did," confused, but focus unwavering he added, "Get Aelita to the tower!"

"What ever you say, chief," Odd grinned.

Aelita started running to the tower; Odd, Ulrich and Yumi close behind.

"Is it just me or dose this get easier and easier each time?" Ulrich asked over his shoulder.

Odd replied over his shoulder, "I don't know buddy, but it definitely is not just you,"

"Keep on task guys," Yumi put on a burst of speed.

"See anything," Odd asked between breaths, "You know a mega tank or something?"

"No," Jérémie studied his screen, what was that? "Uh, guys, you have incoming!"

They kept running.

"Watch o-," Jérémie was cut short.

A scream pierced the air as a tank rolled into view, everyone froze. The tank readied it's self to shoot. A bit of it started blinking. Aelita stood between Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and the tank. The blinking became more rapid. They all dove to save Aelita.

It shot.

Jérémie held his head in his hands, "No."

The red wave froze so did the tank, seconds later it blew.

"What the?" Yumi looked at Ulrich, he shrugged.

A girl came into view; her hair was left alone, her black dress moved in the 'breeze'. _She blew up that tank?_ Yumi thought confused.

"What's she doing here?" Odd whispered to Aelita, "Is it a new tactic of Xana?"

"Don't know, Odd," Aelita looked questioningly at Ulrich, he shrugged.

The girl advanced, her face portrayed no emotion. Ulrich moved his sword into a ready position. Yumi unfolded her fan and Odd moved a surprised Aelita behind him. She kept moving forward.

Ulrich broke the silence and yelled, "Triplicate!" Two more Ulrichs stood on either side of him.

"Triplicate!" She yelled in response.

Odd scratched his head in confusion.

Ulrich, from experience, charged at the girl in the middle. He leveled his sword as he shouted a keyah. He ran faster, without thinking he struck.

αλλαγή της σκηνής

**Note**: -no note for this chapter-

**FYI**: here's the deal, I'm editing. I'll place a fun little trivia fact here as I edit.


	2. What?

The girl moved her sword, Ulrich didn't see it, up and blocked his. Ulrich backed up into his friends, "She has a sword?" Ulrich murmured.

"Guess so," Yumi replied.

"Ulrich, maybe she doesn't mean any harm," Odd and Aelita were next to Yumi and Ulrich now.

Ulrich sheathed his sword, "Then, why'd she try to hit me?"

"Hey if someone came up and tried to hit you with a sword what would you do?" Odd looked at Ulrich like he was crazy.

"I'd defend my self."

"Maybe that was what she was doing?"

"Defending herself?"

"Well duh, you think she's doing it for sport?"

Yumi folded her fan, "Notice she only yelled triplicate after Ulrich said it?"

"Well yeah," Ulrich was so confused.

"She hasn't tried to attack us," Aelita pointed out.

Ulrich wished they'd shut up, "Well yeah."

"And..." Odd was cut short by Jeremie.

"Are you guys going to kill that tank or sit there all day and just look at it?" Jeremie studied his screen, the tank was just sitting there, and so were they, neither party trying to rid themselves of the other, weird.

"Jeremie, there is no tank, only her," Back in Lyoko Odd gestured for emphasis, she perked up realizing she was being talked about and crossed her arms, her decoys had disappeared.

"Her? Wha-"As Jeremie started to doubt his friend's sanity a new character came onto the screen.

She was in what looked like Ulrich's pose, except mirrored. Her auburn hair was left alone, her bangs were held back by a yellow headband. He went and looked at her statistics, her weapon, Digital Saber, "Interesting," Jeremie thought, "That's Ulrich's weapon too, her's is stronger though." Her specialty was replication, "Gee, is this a joke?"

Jeremie looked at her player card, life point, five, vitals, normal. "Wait wait, was that five, life points, five!" Aloud he asked his computer, "Why pull a stunt like that?"

"A stunt like what," Yumi asked.

"Yeah, a stunk like what, your leaving us hanging," Odd joined in the conversation, completely oblivious to the conversation's topic.

"That girl has five life points but never mind that, get Aelita to the tower!" Jeremie wished he knew.

Back on Lyoko Ulrich suggested his grand plan, "Maybe we could just walk by her?"

"And if she thinks she's got better plans?" Odd replied flatly.

"She's got five life points, my sword takes ten, one jab and she's gone," Ulrich said waving his sword for emphasis.

"If she decides to "jab" you back?" Jeremie asked Ulrich.

"Only ten points of damage, no biggie," Ulrich quickly dismissed any danger.

"It's not ten, Ulrich, it's twenty," Jeremie reported.

"You're kidding," Ulrich sarcastically stated, "You just want me to be careful."

"No, Ulrich," Yumi delicately pushed Ulrich's sword away from her, "You need to be careful, you have no idea of her tactics tucked up those, big, floppy, long sleeves of her's." Which was true, the strange girl's sleeves did fit the description, "Tell me something you just realized about her."

Ulrich turned and looked, she kept her hair down, keeping it back with a yellow headband like his, it's ends floating freely in the breeze, she kept her scabbard on a belt that hung loosely around her waist a single pocket that sat next to the scabbard. He felt the ends of his own band floating in the breeze, she seemed harmless enough.

"She's looking at me cross-eyed," Ulrich pointed out to Yumi.

"Now she's not,' Yumi replied.

"Point."

"Did it ever occur to you she means no harm?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"No, really."

"Where'd that come from?"

"Well, if she was working for Xana wouldn't she have attacked by now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"The only time she did any action against any of us was when you attacked her."

"So we walk around her?" Ulrich pushed his sword back into it's scabbard.

"This will be fun," Odd commented.

"Walk on my friends walk on," Aelita's smiling face appeared behind Odd.


	3. Kat

"Ok-"Yumi bent over double as if she'd been punched.

"Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"I'm O.K., but there's a void in front of the tower," Odd looked at her funny, "Be careful."

Odd and Aelita started running past the girl, en route to the tower, Ulrich and Yumi started running past the girl too. The red head stopped them and pointed in front of her. Right at seven crabs. Ulrich turned and assessed the situation, so did the girl, Yumi unfolded her fan.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich and the girl screamed cloning them selves.

Odd escorted Aelita to the tower, she could walk the rest of the way. Odd looked at the void to see a cat warrior leaning over the edge. He started walking over, "Need some-"

"Clarice, hold on," the girl whined straining to pull "Clarice" who looked like a mirror image of Aelita, except more blue.

"Eva, it's O.K., Aelita will deactivate the tower." The blue haired girl confided.

"But we come here, kick Xana's monster's butts, making it easier for _them_, then they act like we never helped, send Aelita to the tower she deactivates it, they return to the past, and they never know we exist."

"Eva, you guys make it possible for them to succeed, and their strong point is just getting Aelita to the tower."

"Clarice," The girl tried to pull her up again, "You look like a blue mirror image of Aelita, I look like a female version of Odd, and Kat looks sort of like Ulrich and holds her saber with the opposite hands, Lee looks like Yumi's male twin. We're useless, Clarice, useless."

"Your not useless, your not, sorry," Clarice gave Eva one last smile and let go, allowing herself to fall into the void.

"Clarice!" The girl leaned over looking ready to leap in to follow her.

A crab locked it's lasers on to Aelita, she froze and slowly pivoted to face it.

"No!" Odd screamed running to try and save Aelita.

"No!" Eva screamed running after Odd.

The redhead landed in front of Aelita's shot.

"Kat," Eva called.

"Eva, this is not the time," Kat told her then later fell to the ground and de-virtualized.

A bit of the crab blinked for a while then blew up.

Without any encouraging Aelita ran to the tower.

"Jeremie, the cat's in the bag," Odd said.

"Is Aelita in the tower?" Jeremie replied as Yumi and Ulrich walked up.

"Yes chief," Odd retorted.

"Don't call me that!" Was Jeremie's sharp reply.

Jeremie heard some one de-virtualized into a scanner, "Yumi? Odd? Aelita? Ulrich?"

"Aelita's in the tower," Ulrich droned.

"What chief?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, Jeremie," Yumi folded her fan.

"Oh, some one just de-virtualized into Ulrich's scanner and I was curious who," Jeremie replied flatly.

"You mean Ulrich, it's _his_ scanner, although it could be Yumi and Ulrich," Odd smiled sweetly amidst their protests.

"Well it's _not_ Yumi _or_ I, or us _together_ since were still with dogface Odd" Ulrich emphasized many words.

Jeremie turned to look at the elevator, "I think I'll go check it out."

"No, your going to return to the past, right?" Odd asked Jeremie.

"Right," Jeremie turned to his computer, "Return to the past now."

The bubble encased the city with it's light covering the city returning it to how it was before Xana attacked.


	4. First Day

Authors note: Anyone think I have too much diologe?

"I wonder who came out of the scanner," Jeremie thought aloud to Aelita.

"Could have been that sword-girl," Yumi pointed out from Jeremie's bed.

"Or that cat-warrior," Odd added from the floor.

"Cat-warrior?" Ulrich inquired from next to Odd.

"Yeah, Eva was her name, she was talking to someone who looked like Aelita's mirror image gone blue. Cindy, Cara, can't remember the other's name but-"Aelita butted in.

"Clarice?" Aelita asked.

"Clarice!" Odd hit himself on the head, "That was her name!"

"What is it Aelita?" Jeremie pried.

Aelita's smiling face went serious, "Clarice and I knew each other well, that's all."

Jeremie could tell there was more.

Yumi broke the silence, "Time for class."

"See ya around/ Later Aelita," was thrown at Aelita as they left the room.

"Have fun," she replied.

O.o

(It's a smiley face)

"Okay class," Ms. Murphy said, "Today you will be working on chapter thirteen, and before anyone asks, yes you can do it in groups, as long as everyone passes in their own sheet of paper in _their_ own handwriting, and you keep it to a dull roar."

The class erupted into noise talking about who was going to work with who, and blurting out answers. A few times the teacher asked for silence.

"Class!" She screamed. The silenced themselves. "The principal has something to say." Ms. Murphy stepped out of the way to reveal the principal, and an obviously frightened girl about Ulrich's height standing at the door.

"Students," he addressed them, "This is Havania Carson, she is going to be your new classmate for the rest of the year, and I know you all are going to be nice to her."

A few kids snickered in the back of the room.

The teacher thanked the principal, "So, Havania, is there anything about yourself you'd like to tell the class?"

Havania looked at the teacher in confusion, she tucked one of her braids of auburn hair behind her shoulder, she then said something the class didn't understand. Upon realizing that, she tried again and again, apparently in different language each time. She kept trying, just as the teacher started to usher her back to her seat with text book in hand Havania said, in bad French, "I have limited French," Seeing the class finally understood her she accepted the text book and returned to her seat.

"Jeremie, mind explaining to Havania what we're doing?" Ms. Murphy asked.

"Nope," he looked up.

"Havania, you go sit by Jeremie, he'll explain," the teacher pointed at Jeremie.

Havania walked over and sat down, Ulrich looked at her strangely, and she gave him the same look back.

"So, we're doing chapter thirteen," Jeremie opened her text book to the page, "And we're only doing odd problems."

Havania nodded and jumped in, she struggled for a bit, but nothing Jeremie couldn't help her with, only problem was Ulrich had the same trouble the same time she did.

After what felt like forever to Jeremie, the bell finally rang. The class stood in unison. The teacher quickly dismissed them allowing them to file out the door.


	5. Jeremie?

A/n: If a paragraph or more are in italics, it occurs in the mind, one word doesn't. Enjoy.

* * *

"So Jeremie, Sissy pried, "Is _she_ Xana?" Sissy redirected her high-pitched voice at Ulrich, "Ulrich, dear you want to sit with me?"

"I'll pass," Ulrich retorted.

"You going to eat that?" Odd asked eying Ulrich's lunch, Ulrich pushed his tray over to Odd, "Thanks buddy!"

"Who is she?" Yumi asked Jeremie.

"Havania Carson."

"You have a nickname?" Yumi asked Havania.

She looked at Yumi and started saying something, the same something over and over again in different languages, growing redder each time and Yumi looking more and more confused each time.

"This happened in class," Odd rolled his eyes, "Here we go again."

Yumi's questioning look vanished, "Say that again."

The girl looked at Yumi funny and said her request.

"Kat?" Yumi asked Havania, "You go by Kat."

The girl -Kat- nodded.

"She wants to be called Kat," Yumi informed them.

"And you know this h-"Ulrich was interrupted by Odd.

"Wasn't Kat the name Eva called out before the sword-girl de-virtualized?"

"Yes," Jeremie said over Ulrich, "ask her where she's from."

Yumi asked Kat and listened to her reply, "The U.S."

"How do you know this?" Ulrich screamed making Yumi jump and people in the lunch room stare.

"She's speaking Japanese," Yumi replied promptly.

"Oh course," Ulrich replied.

The bell rang.

"P.E.," Jeremie announced, "Will someone run her there while I do a background check?"

"You mean you skipping P.E.?" Odd asked.

Jeremie nodded.

"Have fun!" Ulrich commented.

===  
  
Jeremie looked at the screen, "_It makes no sense_," he thought, "_She has a web page, a message board, but yet as far as the U.S. government knows, she's moved..._" He covered his head with his arms in frustration.

_"Jeremie..." a sort of southing, but yet annoying voice said, "Jeremie..."_

_He opened his eyes, someone had removed his glasses, "M-m-my glasses," he stammered._

_"You don't need them here," the voice, female and familiar replied._

_"I do!"_

_"No," she leaned over._

_"Um, Yumi?" he asked expecting the worst._

_"Shh," he closed his eyes as she turned his face up._

_"Yumi, you're acting strange," he was blushing now._

_"The quicker you are quiet the faster I can answer your question," she snapped._

_"Yumi, what are you doing," she was too close, he has to take action, "I'll tell Ulrich."_

_"And."_

_"Uh, he'll be mad."_

_"I care..."_

_"I'll tell Sissy,"_

_"You'll only make your self look bad, plus won't Aelita be mad?"_

_"Uhh...What are you doing?"_

_"Just shut up, please," she lightly touched each of his eyelids, then stepped back_

_"Open your eyes," she commanded._

_His eyes flew open._

_An auburn haired girl stood in front of him, wearing a black dress, and gripping a sword and glaring at him, this was not Yumi._

_"W-w-who are you?" he asked._

_"Who do you think?" she replied._

_"Where am I?"_

_"France."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"You know, you're smart."_

_ He thought as millions of images and words flashed thorough his mind, "You go through the manhole in the park," he heard his voice say "you going to eat that," Odd asked. "Jeremie, will you be her guide?" The teacher looked at Jeremie._

"_Kat?" He called._

_"Havania Carson," she echoed._

_The name echoed through his head a million times, "My other questions!"_

_"Jeremy...Jeremy," his vision was blurred._

_"Kat, can I have my glasses now?"_

_"Kat?" Yumi was asking Ulrich, "Has he lost it?"_

_"No idea," Ulrich replied._

_"Jeremie?" Yumi asked as she wove her hand in front of his face, "Jeremie?"_

_She got up and walked off._

_"Hey dude!" Odd screamed, "What's up?"_

_Yumi came over and slipped his glasses on his face._

_Odd got up while Ulrich asked, "I wonder what games he has."_

_"Let's find out," Odd told Ulrich. They sat down at his computer._

_ Jeremie started groaning. Yumi's face was the first he saw. "Yumi!" he jumped up and hugged her, realizing what he was doing he let go of the red, embarrassed Yumi and went to be overjoyed at having his glasses._

_"He's mental," Odd said._

"Is he going to be all right?" Aelita peered at Jeremie on the screen, "He's not sick, is he going to die?"

"Aelita, he's going to be fine," Ulrich assured her.

Yumi was sitting by Jeremie, she had put his glasses on him so Odd couldn't wear them, Jeremie groaned, "Jeremie?" Yumi asked him.

Yumi's blurry face came into view, then focused. Jeremie sat up.


	6. Discovery

"Kat and Havania are the same person," Jeremie announced, seeing their faces he asked, "Guys, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you always fall asleep at your computer, talk in your sleep and hug people?" Odd asked counting things off on his fingers, seeing Jeremie's blank face he described, in detail, "Ulrich came in here and found you sleeping at your computer, when I came in you were talking, when Yumi came in and sat down, you hugged her, what's the deal?"

"I don't know why I did that, but," Jeremie droned off.

"Kat and Havania are the same person, we know, you all ready told us that," his friends told him.

"You were sleeping and turning red, what were you dreaming about?" Yumi asked Jeremie.

"Well, I was having this dream-like thought," Jeremie started, "I was talking to Kat in her Lyoko representation, when I asked who she was she told me I already knew, I asked her more questions, then asked who she was again, then _that's_ when it hit me."

"That Kat in Lyoko is Kat in France too," Ulrich started.

"That makes..." Odd looked thoughtful, "NO SENCE!"

Yumi covered her ears and Jeremie sat up strait.

"Geze, Odd, do you have to be so loud?" Ulrich asked with his hands over his ears.

"Sorry."

"So that means that Eva and Kat are part of a group who go to Lyoko?" Yumi asked.

"Lee too," Odd blurted out.

"Who would be their connection?" Ulrich asked.

"Clarice," Odd announced smartly.

"Where do they act from?" Ulrich asked Odd.

"Beats me Batman."

"The U.S." Yumi said quietly, "She said she was from the U.S."

"Eva knows her also, Eva know Clarice and Lee," Odd said, proud of himself.

"So they'd all know each other," Jeremie finished.

"Yep, Clarice is their Aelita, Kat is their Ulrich, Lee's their Yumi and Eva's their me."

"Who's their Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"Who said they had one," Jeremie replied.

"Well someone has to operate the super computer," Yumi stated.

"Well, maybe the have it on auto-pilot?" Jeremie suggested weakly.

"You know, and I know that that's unlikely."

"Just a theory."

"Well who would be their Jeremie?"

Ulrich bent over double.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked worriedly.

"Anna," he exclaimed.

"No, I'm Yumi."

"No," Ulrich looked embarrassed, "Anna's their Jeremie."

"You know this how?"

"Kat told me, she was talking to a blonde that looked like Jeremie working on Aelita's materialization, except this blonde was a girl named Anna."

"Wow, look what we figured out," Odd said, "What happens if Jim finds us?"

Aelita's face smiled, "Would that be bad?"

"Very," Jeremie moved to his computer chair, "See, Yumi's a girl."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"There is when you're in a boy's dorm," Odd said, "You see, Aelita, plus Yumi's not even a boarder, so that's two wrongs."

"Oh, I understand," Aelita nodded her head, "So Yumi will get in trouble if Jim comes in."

"Right," Jeremie repositioned himself in his chair as silence began.

A nock at the door broke the momentary peace.


	7. Questions

Jeremie opened the door and Kat stepped in.

Yumi and Kat exchanged some dialoged before Ulrich demanded what they were talking about. Havania adjusted her green headband before crossing her hands over chest and giving Ulrich the "how can you be so clueless" look.

"I asked her why she was here and she said to answer questions," Yumi informed Ulrich.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked.

"We know," Jeremie said.

Yumi and Kat exchanged more dialoged.

"She wants to know who we are," Yumi nodded to Kat.

Kat straightened her green tee and brushed hair out of her face. Kat pointed at Ulrich and then clasped her hands, like she was holding a stick. Ulrich looked at her blankly. Kat went to Jeremie's computer.

"W-" Jeremie started, before being shushed by Yumi.

Kat typed Ulrich's name on the screen and the pointed to Ulrich. Ulrich nodded hi head. Kat typed "digital saber". Ulrich nodded. "Replication" she typed. Ulrich nodded again. She did the same with Odd, then Yumi and finally Jeremie.

After establishing they all went to the same virtual world Jeremie continued the bombard of questions, "How did you get here?"

"How'd you get to Lyoko?" Ulrich asked immediately after Jeremie.

"Why are you here?" Jeremie asked.

"Do you like Lyoko?" Odd added.

"Has Anna materialized Clarice?" Jeremie asked.

"Are you good at soccer?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Do you like Lee?"

"Do you like Ulrich?"

"Odd," Ulrich warned him.

"Have you met Sissy?"

"Who's your version of Sissy?" They continued to bombard her with questions as Yumi frantically tried to translate.

Kat covered her ears and closed her eyes.

The questions continued.

"Stop!" Yumi roared.

Ulrich froze, Jeremie cringed and Odd pretended he died.

"Calm down." Yumi paused and talked to Kat, "Kat's fine, she says Lyoko's wonderful, Anna's materialized Clarice, she used a scanner to get to Lyoko, her favorite color's brown, and the rest is irrelevant. If you need us we'll be in her room, teaching her French."

Odd made a gagging noise, "Odd," Ulrich kicked Odd, "Get up!"

"Yes sir!" Odd remarked.

"Later Yumi," Jeremie said to the closed door.

"He's slow," Kat remarked outside the closed door.

"Very," Yumi replied.


	8. Reflection

A/n: K, most ppl probably have read Kitsune Fire Dragon's latest review, (If you can't find it look under chapter four reviews) If you haven't, do, she reveals our tip for names, that's where Havania came from, heard of Havana, Cuba? Add an I and... tada! Havania.

Kat closed her book and journeyed to her backpack while fingering something around her neck.

"What are you doing?" Yumi asked looking up.

"I'm unpacking a few things."

Yumi looked around the room, "You look unpacked to me."

"No, there are a few pictures I haven't unpacked," With that Kat took out three framed pictures and arranged them on her desk. Yumi looked up at the photos.

One was much like their bench one (a/n the group in France) except with Kat and her friends. Another was the same group in what looked like Japan; the blonde was not in this picture with her long braided hair instead it looked shorter, like Jeremie's hair. The final one was of Lee and Kat, looking happy and carefree, Kat and Lee were supporting a small kitten with a pink ribbon.

Yumi looked down at her feet, a pair of blue eyes looked up at her.

"Row," they mewed.

Yumi bent over and petted the cat, "Who are these people?" she asked.

"My friends," Kat brushed a tear away.

"What's wrong?" Yumi stopped the cat from climbing on to her shoulder.

"It's just three months before, I moved to, you know, here we were playing soccer..." She was shaking, "We were just playing an innocent game, and anyways, I passed the ball to Anna and she got hit in the stomach then collapsed. We thought she got the wind knocked out of her, but at her next doctor's appointment she was diagnosed with cancer."

"I'm sorry."

"That's not all, Lee got hit with a car the day after my birthday, the day after he gave me Lela," Kat gestured to Lela curled up in Yumi's arms, "Then Anna, while working on the scanners got electrocuted and died, the day before I left, the day after Lee died."

"I'm so sorry," Yumi said, imagining Ulrich dieing, then the next day Jeremie.

The silence and Kat's sobs continued.

"Those pictures," she looked up at Yumi, "Are all I have left."

"Want to continue with your French?" Yumi unceremoniously placed Lela back on to the floor; she straightened up and then realized they'd been conversing in French, "You know French?"

"You taught me," Kat replied.

"But I didn't teach you all-"

"I learn quickly," Kat continued crying, eventually crying herself to sleep.

"Night," Yumi whispered as she left.


	9. Sissy!

**Warrior Pixie**-I'm not sure if I meant for chapter 8 to make sense, I think I put it there for more background information on Kat.

**Uniasus**-Not all Kat's friends/Lyoko group died, Odd met Eva.

**Kitsune Fire Dragon**-Theme music's fine as long as it isn't too loud.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Yumi sat down next to Odd, "How was math?"

"Wonderful," Ulrich droned.

"As good as it was the first day," Odd continued.

"Havania wasn't there," Jeremie said.

"You mean Havania skipped?" Yumi replied.

"Maybe, she wasn't in physics either."

"Was she in French?"

"No."

"Weird," Yumi looked across at Jeremie, "After lunch I'll go up to her room and see if she's still there," Yumi turned to Odd who was kicking Ulrich under the table, "Odd, quit that your shaking the table."

"And my brussel sprouts," Jeremie complained.

They talked idle chit-chat for most of lunch. Jeremie eating Ulrich's, Yumi's and much to everyone's surprise, Odd's brussel sprouts.

"How can you eat all those?" Ulrich complained.

"They're actually quite good."

"Jeremie, that's disgusting." What was disgusting was Jeremie's act of dipping brussle sprouts in cheese sauce.

"So she didn't show up to class?" Yumi was getting annoying in Odd's point of view.

"Would you ask over and over again if Ulrich didn't show up to class?" Odd said, kicking Yumi.

"Hey!" Ulrich and Yumi protested.

"Hey!" Odd mocked.

"Go away!" An agitated voice exclaimed.

"You going to run off to Jeremie?" Sissy's high-pitched voice teased.

"I _said_ go away!" Kat came into view, Sissy not far behind.

"What are you going to do? Have Jeremie beat me up?"

"Go away!"

"How are you going to accomplish that?"

"We should stop her," Yumi said, breaking the lunch room's silence and pointing at Sissy.

"Sissy, stop!" Kat turned around and faced Sissy.

"What are you going to-"Sissy stopped short as Kat's fist made contact with Sissy's face.

"Kat!" Yumi stood up knocking her chair over, and then proceeded to charge over in anger to Sissy. Sissy trembled, holding a bloody nose. "Sissy you little-"

"Yumi, no," Ulrich leapt onto Yumi's back while Odd and Jeremie marched up to Sissy, only in time to catch Kat as she fell into (more like on to) Jeremie.

"Sissy, what did you do!" Yumi started walking towards, Sissy, Ulrich frantically trying to stop her.

"I did nothing, I didn't touch her," Sissy said holding a tissue to her nose.

"She didn't," Jeremie confirmed.

"We should take her to the infirmary," Odd remarked.

Ulrich let go of Yumi. Ulrich and Odd picked up Kat while Yumi and Jeremie went ahead, Jeremie pushing the injured Sissy on ahead of him.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"She and Sissy got into an argument..." Ulrich droned off.

"And she just collapsed!" Jeremie finished.

"They didn't get into a fight or something?" Dorthy asked, rounding on Sissy she said, now keep that ice on!"

"Nope," Yumi lied.

"So they were verbally arguing and she collapsed?" Dorthy asked.

"Yes," Odd shook his head vigorously, "Exactly."

"You kids head to class, I'll tell you when she wakes up." The nurse ordered, "Seeing their hesitance she added, "Go on, back to class."

"Awww," they groaned.

Once outside Odd asked, "You don't think it's that virus thing again? You know, with the amnesia?"

"I hope not," Ulrich said.


	10. AntiVirus

**Warrior Pixie**-Sorry about leaving you in the dark, Kat was in her room and one of the chapters coming up should explain why she collapsed.

* * *

"Now class, this problem on the board," the math teacher started, "I want it solved by the end of class."

"That makes no sense," Odd whined.

"What, she wants the problem done by the end of class or the problem?" Ulrich asked Odd.

"Both," Odd smacked Jeremie, "Hey Einstein, got the answer yet?"

"Yes," Jeremie turned toward Odd.

"Mind explaining?"

"Why no, Odd..." Ulrich saw it in Jeremie's eyes.

"You have the anti virus?" Ulrich asked hurriedly.

"Why yes dear Ulrich."

"Don't talk like that, it scares me," Odd shivered.

"There are only a few people who can call me dear..." Jeremie looked up at the now serious Ulrich, "And they- your not one of them."

"I'll bet Yumi's one," Odd remarked.

"Odd," Ulrich snapped.

"Ulrich, dear," the teacher looked at Ulrich, "You have something to say?"

"Other than how much I _love_ math," that earned Ulrich a few laughs, "No."

"Jeremie, _you_ have the answer?"

Jeremie grinned.

----

"So, how was math?" Yumi asked.

"Wonderful as always," Odd threw his arms up.

"So what else is up?" Odd's bag hit Yumi on the head, "Oww, Odd!"

"It wasn't me, it was Ulrich!" Odd pointed to Ulrich.

"As if."

"Jeremie's got the anti-virus," Ulrich said.

"Is that bad?"

"You remember what happened last time right, Yumi?"

Yumi nodded her head.

"Hey," Odd playfully his Yumi on the shoulder, "Let's visit Havania."

"Yes, lets," Yumi stood up.

"Oww, Yumi!" Odd rubbed the back of his head.

"It wasn't me, it was Jeremie!"

Jeremie got up, shrugged and followed Yumi and Ulrich.

"Hey, wait for me!" Odd ran after them.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was shorter than the rest. I think either the next chapter or the one after will answer a few questions.


	11. Poke poke

"Ulrich!" Sissy walked over.

"What?" He replied, dully.

"Dorthy says that she's up," Sissy stood up straighter and continued, "I told that to Ulrich and I'm not done."

"Well, we have to listen to queen Sissy, with the nose job," Odd snickered.

"I do not have a nose job!" Sissy screamed.

"Um hm, right," Odd skipped to the infirmary.

"You little imprudent rat!" Sissy screamed after Odd.

"Ooh, big words," Odd walked on leaving Yumi and Ulrich to handle Sissy.

"You were saying?" Ulrich pressed.

"You know" Sissy blinked her eyes fast, to fast in Yumi's opinion.

"C'mon Ulrich," Yumi dragged Ulrich off, "Later Sissy."

"Bye Sissy," Jeremie turned and followed Yumi and the dust cloud named Ulrich.

(--o--)  
(a/n: it's a tie fighter, star wars)

"So nurse, how's she doing? When will she be back to normal? Can I see her? Has she be-"Ulrich stepped on Yumi's foot.

"She's doing okay and you can walk on in and see her, I just want to talk to you first," Dorthy waved Ulrich and Jeremie in.

Dorthy spoke with Yumi as Jeremie and Ulrich headed over to Odd. Odd sat in a chair next to Havania who sat there, fingering a silver star.

"Odd," Ulrich plopped down in the seat next to Odd, "What's with you and telling Sissy she has a nose job?"

"I don't know, but it's true," Odd grinned.

"How's it going Havania?" Jeremie asked.

"Please call me Kat," Havania looked up at Jeremie, "It's goingâ€ Okay, I guess."

"I see your French is better."

"Yumi taught me."

"When?"

"Last night," Kat placed her head on her pillow while Jeremie sat down, "When's Yumi coming?"

"She's talking to Dorthy right now."

"Oh," Havania closed her eyes, "Is she trying to avoid me, is she mad?"

"No, no, Yumi will come, eventually."

"If she never does" Kat looked into Jeremie's eyes.

"She will Kat, she will," Jeremie looked into Kat's eyes, but before he could analyze it, it disappeared.

"Jeremie?" Odd was poking him, "We come to visit and she falls asleep!"

"She's not asleep," Ulrich pointed out, "She's still fingering that star."

"Right."

"Hey," Yumi delicately sat down in the chair Odd vacated.

"She's asleep," Odd informed her.

"No she's-"A bell interrupted Ulrich and startled Kat.

"Class for us!" Jeremie dragged Ulrich and Odd to class.

"Later," Yumi murmured after them.

* * *

a/n: I think the next chapter should explain a lot. 


	12. Yumi?

Warrior Pixie-'Poke poke' came in because 1. Odd poked Jeremie and 2. Couldn't think of another title.

* * *

"Yumi?" Kat, after a while, asked, "Yumi, is that you?"

Yumi was stunned.

"Yumi, help me, I can't see," Kat cried, "Yumi!"

Yumi's eyes were damp, "I'm here Kat," she reached out for Kat's hand.

"Yumi, can you turn on a light? I can't see," Kat was struggling to find Yumi's hand.

"Kat," Yumi sat on Kat's bed, "I'm right here," she patted the bed so Kat knew where Yumi was.

"Yumi, please, turn on a light."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause they're not," Yumi gulped down sadness.

"Working?" Kat was next to her, looking around blindly, "They're not working Yumi? Can you turn on a flashlight?"

"No."

"You don't have one?"

"_How can you tell someone they're blind?_"

"Yumi, don't leave me."

"I'm right here."

"Help me, I can't see in the dark."

"I'm here, Kat, right here."

Kat moved closer, her foot slipped off the bed, "Yumi!" Kat clung to Yumi.

Yumi pulled her back onto the bed.

"Where am I?"

"Infirmary."

"Did the lights go out?"

"No."

"Did Xana attack?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"You got sick."

"With what?"

"You got sick with, with, Scarlet Fever."

"I'm not, I'm not _blind_? Am I Yumi?" Tear's were running down Kat's face, Yumi joined in crying not soon after, Yumi held Kat in a hug.

She cried, Yumi cried, for Kat and her friends, she cried for Jeremie, stuck with a bunch of idiots, she cried for Odd, too dumb for his own good, she cried for Ulrich, stuck between two girls, she cried for Aelita, stuck on Lyoko, she cried she cried again for Jeremie, his true, and probably only, love kept away from him, she cried for Kat's cat stuck in Kat's dorm, alone, she cried for Kat losing most of her friends, her sight, her boyfriend, she cried for Sissy, too ignorant to realize Ulrich didn't like her.

Kat was gently pulled away from Yumi the same time a pair of arms caressed her and a voice whispered soothing words, Yumi cried on, moving closer to the person holding her, a hand brushed hair away from her tear stained face. Her crying slowed and then finally stopped.

She looked up, her eyes questing for a kind face, she found it, Ulrich looked down at her, upset. Yumi was roughly pulled back into reality, she had a job to do and something to solve, Ulrich pulled away revealing Odd.

"Yumi?" Odd asked holding back something, tears or laughter, it was impossible, "Dorthy told us not to disturb you because according to her, Sissy came in and insulted you, you turned right around and punched her."

Yumi blushed.

"Yumi?" A voice asked, "Why were you crying?"

Yumi looked up to see Aelita's face, "Aelita!" She jumped up and hugged Aelita, launching into tears anew.

"Yumi... did I upset you?"

"What"

"Your crying are you not upset when you cry?"

"Aelita," Yumi was holding her by the shoulders and holding back laughter, "People cry when they're happy too."

"Oh, so you're happy?" Aelita smiled.

* * *

A/n: Don't ask how I wrote that but... r&r! 


	13. Disbelef

"Aelita, I can't believe you're here," Yumi exclaimed in disbelief.

"I can't either," Aelita shoved a crêpe in her mouth only to wash it down with orange juice.

"I thought," Jeremie pushed his eggs around, "I'd never find the anti-virus."

"How _did _you find it, eh, Einstein?" Odd eyed Ulrich's lunch.

"Well, it was on the board."

"You're kidding," Ulrich announced.

"No, Ulrich dear, I'm not."

"Jeremie, I'm warning you," Ulrich pushed his tray to the begging Odd.

"I was unaware that Ulrich was a deer," Aelita stated.

"So," Yumi looked at Ulrich, "You think we could um…" she turned red and sought shelter behind Aelita.

Ulrich looked at Aelita, confused, "What Yumi?"

"I'm Aelita, _remember_?"

"Ulrich dear, could we talk for a minute, privately?" Sissy looked at the red Yumi pushing her food at Odd, "What's wrong with her?"

"She ate a bad crêpe." Odd gestured at Yumi with his fork.

"A bad crêpe?" Sissy repeated, dumbly.

"Go away, Sissy," Ulrich looked at Odd.

Odd was carefully placing his strawberries on his fork.

"And fast," Ulrich added.

"Why," Sissy said oblivious to Odd, "Is Odd going to hit me with strawberries?"

_Splat!_ Odd's strawberries landed in Sissy's face.

"Nice look," Yumi joked, "It suits you well."

They laughed, Sissy glared.

"I'll get my revenge, I will soon," she muttered as she walked away.

"So," Jeremie asked, "Time to shut down Xana?"

"I'm not waiting for an invite," Odd smiled.

"Nor me," Ulrich led his group of friends into the afternoon's sun.

"Kat, you had to put up with him, you want to come?" Yumi asked as everyone walked to the park.

Havania had just been released from the infirmary and, according to the nurse, was still very weak.

"Yes, but I can't, I don't have transport and, before you say it, no, I can't ride with Jeremie, Aelita is, even if I did, how am I suposto see where I'm going?" Kat smiled at Aelita, "Say bye to Xana for me though."

"You can yourself," Yumi hid a mysterious grin.

"How?"

"Aelita has a scooter?"

"I do?" Aelita turned to Jeremie, "Really?"

Yumi nodded.

"She could ride with me," Jeremie offered.

"I guess I'll come then."

"Kat!" Dorthy marched over, "I need to run some blood tests to make sure you're still well."

"Tell him I said bye," With that Dorthy dragged a complaining Kat away.

"Well Aelita," Odd poked her, "Ready to end Xana?"

* * *

From the computer of Beverly, Vulcan Princess:  
  
Readers,

Okay people, I've finally finished typing my rough draft onto the computer, this being the last chapter, and finalizing it, yes Kitsune Dragon Girl (Kitsune Fire Dragon) all thirty-seven pages. From now on, after this chapter, it's straight from my computer's hard drive, so now I _really _need your suggestions, I do have a plan for the next chapter _and_ a small outline for the one after, but, I'm going to need lots of help. The story will continue, just, I won't be able to update as fast.If you have an idea either put it in your review or email me, _any_ ideas will be read, well except for pointless ones like, 'great balls of fire should fall out of the sky and crush Aelita', and I might just have to doubt your sanity. Not like anyone around here has any…

Beverly


	14. Ulrich the Riot

A/N: Okay people, here's the chapter I was talking about earlier, I still need any suggestions, put them in your review or email me (my e-mail's in my user profile) but I need suggestions and what better way them from people who know the story. Thanks all you wonderful reviewers, who so far are in no order what so ever:

Kitsune Dragon Girl, Warrior Pixie, uniasus, Teachers-rule, guest, and Yumi-Code Lyoko. Thanks people and now on with the chapter! (This is not the last one)

* * *

Ulrich led the way through the park, Yumi walking next to him. Odd looked behind him, "_O, bother, Aelita's looking at a tree, again, and Jeremie's dutifully explaining_." Odd thought irritated.

"What is that smell?" Aelita wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I believe that's lunch," Jeremie pointed at the source of the offending odor, someone's remains of lunch.

"Oh," Aelita walked past it.

"_This is so annoying_," Odd dragged his feet, "_This is taking forever, by the time, we actually get there Xana will have realized what we're about to do_." An idea struck him, "Hey, love birds, bet I can beat all four of you to the factory!" With that he started running towards the man-hole.

"What's that mean?" Aelita looked at Jeremie.

"It means run!" Jeremie and Aelita set off, running as fast as they could after Odd.

Yumi and Ulrich caught up and passed Odd, leaving him in the dust, "Hey!" Odd protested.

Yumi past Ulrich as Aelita ran past Odd. After some time Odd finally passed Aelita, then Ulrich, he could almost pass Yumi now.

Yumi bent down to lift the man-hole cover, she turned to climb down, "Odd! Stop!" Odd was running right at her backwards, teasing Ulrich. Yumi was frozen her feet still on the top rung of the ladder.

Odd ran on, right into Yumi, she fell backwards hitting her head on the concrete and rolling into the water, the current dutifully picked her up, dragging her to the river. Odd realized what he had done, "_O, great!"_ He thought scolding himself, he climbed down Ulrich following him, and Aelita following him. Odd hopped onto his skateboard, only to be passed by Ulrich, Odd had no clue.

Jeremie hopped onto his scooter, panting for breath. "_At least I'm not last, Ulrich still hasn't come down_." Jeremie thought in relief.

Ulrich jumped off his skate board, curious to know where Yumi was. He looked towards the opening from the sewer to the river, "_How'd that hole get there_?" Ulrich stopped and looked closer, the ends of the broken bars looked chared, from electricity, He leaned in closer, there was a piece of cloth stuck on one of the ends, he snatched it off and looked at it closer. It's texture was familiar to him, but yet still alien.

Odd came skidding to a halt, stopping only to prop his skateboard against the side of the sewer, "What is so interesting over there, Ulrich?" He inquired.

Ulrich looked over at Odd holding the piece of black cloth.

Odd looked at Ulrich funny, "How did you get here? You skateboard's still back there," Odd jerked his head in the direction of their origin.

"What?" Ulrich looked at Odd like he was crazy, "I used..." He looked at the skateboard, Yumi's, "...Yumi's skateboard." He turned red.

"Ulrich, you are such a riot."

"Riot? How is Ulrich a riot?" Aelita re-folded her scooter and propped it against the wall.

Odd put his hand on his knees, laughing his head off.

"Hey, Odd, what's this remind you of?" Ulrich held out the piece of cloth for Odd to inspect.

"A ripped piece of black cloth."

"No, as in, what's it look like?"

"A ripped piece of black cloth from Yumi's shirt sleeve."

Aelita brushed a strand of pink hair out of her face, "Where's Yumi?" She inquired.

* * *

A/N: I've yet to find out if this is rumor or actually true but, I read, on the internet, that Code: Lyoko, on the Miguzi line up, is going to be replaced by Transformers: Energon, in October. I still need suggestions for future chapters, I have the over all plot but, I need stuff to add between the plot. If anyone has anymore information on the whole, replacing Code: Lyoko, email me with it and suggestions, you can email me those too, or put either in your review. 


	15. Hope

A/N: It took me forever, to write this chapter, for-ever, you hear? I was suffering from writer's block and almost wrote myself into a dead end, boy, I had to shut the computer down, stare off into space, hum, start an entire new series of stories (ask Kitsune Dragon Girl). But Kitsune Dragon girl, give away nothing! I try to keep everyone in suspense and not a word to anyone about the stories Teachers-rule!

* * *

Ulrich looked at the black cloth; it kind of reminded him of Yumi, okay, scrub that, it really reminded him of Yumi, mainly her shirt. Why? He had no clue.

Odd pushed Ulrich at the ladder, "you climb now, buddy."

Ulrich allowed himself to be pushed at the ladder, Ulrich climbed, followed by Odd and Aelita.

They climbed up the ladder and looked into the endless river; it was deep, and according to Odd, cold. Aelita was the only noise, pointing out, anything she saw, an empty water jug, a tree branch, leaves, a tree, she thought she saw a person but it was actually another water jug...

Ulrich leaned over and looked closer, he turned and ran down to the river bank, it wasn't a jug it was a person, "Aelita, you were right."

"I was?" She replied coming down to the bank with Ulrich.

Ulrich, with help from Aelita, pulled the person out of the river.

Jeremie came up behind them, "What's up, guys?" He paused for breath, "Ulrich, how'd you get here? Your skateboard's still at the entrance and... Is that Yumi?"

Ulrich looked down in his arms he held Yumi, barely alive and wet. He looked at her face, so still, "Call an ambulance, fast!"

Jeremie fumbled for his cell phone as Odd led Aelita in the shade of the trees to explain what was happening. Ulrich felt for a pulse, he felt one, a weak one. She was turning blue, what did that mean? Ulrich wracked his brain, not enough oxygen! That's it! "Tell them she can't breathe, Jeremie!"

Jeremie spoke into the cell phone, getting a reply he said, "They said it's going to take awhile, so you're going to have to help her breathe!"

Ulrich looked at Jeremie, confused. Odd walked over, leaving Aelita in under the trees, "First, you have to get the water out of her lungs." Odd proceeded to get water out of Yumi's lungs. After awhile of Jeremie pacing and talking on the phone, Aelita helping Jeremie explain what was happening Odd turned to Ulrich and said, "You know what to do next?"

Ulrich nodded, he remembered, he moved into a different position, gently setting her head down on the ground, "Tilt the head back, gently," he murmured to himself while following his own directions, "With index and pointer finger slide from below the joint of the jaw bone about half way," still following his directions he continued, "Lean ear over open mouth and listen for breath," Lucky for him he didn't need to open her mouth, Odd already had, good thing too, because Ulrich couldn't remember the proper way.

He breathed in and out with and for Yumi, as she slowly started to breathe on her own. Jeremie was off his cell phone now and was leading the paramedics to where Ulrich, Yumi and Odd were.

After a Paramedic issued the orders he turned to Ulrich, "You'll want to ride with her, I assume."

Ulrich nodded. He hopped into the ambulance with Yumi; he rode with her to the hospital, holding her hand. The paramedics asked him questions: Yumi's name, home address, birth date, today's date, her home phone number, age, and other questions Ulrich couldn't answer.

Once at the hospital, Yumi was arranged a room, all by herself. Ulrich held her hand, they'd given her an IV and told Ulrich an annoying little boy called, repeatedly to say that he's on his way, Ulrich guessed Jeremie. He wished Yumi would wake up, fast. A song came to mind, he learned it a long time ago and was out of practice but he gave it a shot, so what if the nurses then thought he was crazy? He sang starting out softly and unsure, slowly becoming louder and surer:

Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,

Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;

Sounds of the rude world heard in the day,

Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!

Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,

List while I woo thee with soft melody;

Gone are the cares of life's busy throng, --

Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!

Beautiful dreamer awake unto me!

Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea

Mermaids are chaunting the wild lorelie;

Over the streamlet vapors are borne,

Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn.

Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,

E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;

Then will all clouds of sorrow depart, --

Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!

Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!

Ulrich ended, hopping no one heard him, and hopping Yumi would wake up.

* * *

A/N: I can not believe I wrote that! Oh my! K, if you people want to comment on my spelling, Teachers-rule, talk to my auto spell check! I do not, thankfully, own 'Beautiful Dreamer'. Alleluia! The reason I put it in here is because I have it stuck in my head, because we're singing it in Choir and I want to get it out of my head. O, for a tip on killing writer's block... how I killed it was, listening to music as I wrote, without lyrics, more specifically, Egyptian, not from that radio you can get in Winamp, but, from the internet. I've found Traditional Japanese music mixed with green tea can cure the common writer's block (no pun intended), but for more severe cases, I suggest Russian. Now this is all without lyrics. Can't guarantee anything but, if you want, try it. Oh! Before I forget, I pray, no one follows "Ulrich's" directions, because it's not complete, if you want to know the Heimlich and CPR, and all that other fun stuff, I suggest a baby-sitter's course. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	16. Twinkies and Greeting Cards

A/n: Sorry it took so long, I've been trying to edit a certain story and make a chapter but... I haven't gotten to doing so, but, here's the chapter, number 16! Or so I think. Thinks for a while. Well anyways, you people want me to shut up and let you read the chapter so... merry Christmas!

Jeremie walked in, Ulrich was hung over his chair, asleep. Yumi was lying on her bed, eyes still closed. He looked to the bedside table, apparently Aelita had been there, there were flowers, chocolates and greeting cards forming a mountain, hiding the table. Odd and Kat had been there and still were, Odd was curled up in his chair and Kat was staring at him, no wait, she's blind how can she?

"Hello, Jeremie," She whispered as he pulled up another chair.

"Hey," He replied.

Her eyes remained unfocused on the door, "What's in the bag?"

He looked at the grocery bag he held, "Well, my parents bought some snacks for us and a few cards for Yumi." Jeremie blushed.

"Aelita's coming."

Aelita entered, a giant basket in her hands, "Hi people!" She carefully placed the basket on the bedside table, more like next to it.

"Hello," Kat replied.

"What's in the bag?" Aelita asked looking over Jeremie's shoulder.

Jeremie opened the bag to reveal four closed envelopes and a bunch of random snacks. Aelita raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Mom," Jeremie said passing Aelita a twinkie.

After Aelita's exception of the twinkie and warning Kat, he threw her a package of swiss rolls.

Kat soundlessly opened the package and said, "Swiss rolls, right?"

A confused Jeremie replied, "Yes, how'd you know?"

"I know my snacks."

A/n: I know that was short but anyways, it's better than nothing, well I'll be working on a new chapter so... make sure to review and if/when you do, keep in mind I need fluff (not that icky white stuff you eat with bread, ewe) i.e. toppings for the sandwich. Also voice you opinion, who wants a separate story of Kat and her groups history? Two... no three categories: Yes, No and Maybe/I don't care.


	17. Zebra Cakes!

Note: You know, I think I'll call them 'notes' that seems good. Well, sorry It took for ever to update, I was hoping to get more responses **cough cough** It's not to late so… Well read and review!

Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own _Code:Lyoko_, there I said it. Any relation to persons or events is purely coincidental, and not intended.

* * *

"Aelita, you're breathing in my face," Jeremie said.

Odd laughed, "I thought you wouldn't mind your—"

"Shut up Odd," Jeremie snapped careful not to wake Kat, Ulrich, or Aelita.

Ulrich stirred, "Hey, guys, can you shut up?" He glared at Odd, "No comments purple man."

Odd held his hands up in surrender, "Okay," Jeremie whispered.

Aelita cuddled closer to Jeremie as Odd smirked. Jeremie kicked the bag in Odd's direction. Odd's eyes, seeing the snacks, lit up, he grabbed a Zebra Cake.

A loud beep separated Odd from happiness, Kat sat up, "Get a doctor!" She screamed.

Ulrich looked around confused as Odd sprinted out the door. Aelita woke up, "Wha- who- where?"

"Not now, Aelita," Jeremie stood her up and went over to the monitor.

A doctor came in, who in turn called for a nurse, who came in, arms full of gifts. She called for another doctor who asked for a snack and Yumi's date of birth. That got the second doctor slapped.

'Out of the way!', 'Coming thru!', 'Hey, dude, your in my way!', 'Move it!', and 'I _said_ move it!' were heard from the hall as a young doctor came running in, her hair held in a high ponytail, pushing a cart with electronic stuff on it. The doctors and one nurse yelled loudly at one another in an attempt to save Yumi's life, Ulrich stood by. Jeremie and Aelita, accompanied by Kat went over to the door, leaving the doctors to their work, Aelita, the one leading them, pulled on Kat's shirt sleeve and pointed to an outlet.

Jeremie gasped as he saw what was coming out of it, Kat yelled in anger, "Wha-At, you know I can't see!"

The doctors looked over in their direction for a brief moment, Ulrich too, before they returned to their work. Jeremie pointed to the outlet, "Black smoke… rolling out of the outlet," The smoke had left the outlet now and blew it's self over to the loudest electronic item.

Kat shrugged, "Xana, no biggie…" she stopped, "Big biggie! Where's he headed?"

"To that deliberator thingy," Aelita said, waving her hands around.

Jeremie thought, "You don't think…"

"I think!" An enraged Kat replied.

"Sorry, I know that," Jeremie looked over to the doctors, blocking out the words.

As the blackness floated into the machine, a doctor gestured to it. An older black-haired doctor turned it on, just as the red light turned green, he dropped to the ground.

The black smoke trailed out and disappeared by Yumi's bed. Jeremie stood, rooted to the spot, mouth agape. The nurse called for a stretcher, she knelt down by the guy's side, checking for a pulse. Just when Aelita thought they had forgot about Yumi, she came to the realization that Yumi was fine, Ulrich was back to holding her hand and whispering random things, Odd was back to eating, Kat was back to looking at her. "_But she's blind! How can she do that?_" Aelita shrugged and sat down next to Jeremie.

* * *

Note: So love my little separators? Well, I wrote, you read, so now you review… please?

Until next time, don't hurt yourself, smile and study for that test on Wednesday! (I don't have a test then but… if you have one… **sighs **You know, why don't we forget about the whole test thing, okay?)


	18. Virus

Note: K, next chappy. So far I've got one vote in the positive.

* * *

Ulrich had fallen asleep, Aelita and Jeremie had gone home, Kat remained, pacing, while Odd was outside taking a walk. Kat sighed, she was lonely, no one to talk to, watching TV was pointless, she couldn't see it and plus it might wake Romeo. She imagined herself in Ulrich's place; she knew she wouldn't want someone watching TV while she was sleeping.

* * *

At the factory Jeremie and Aelita were talking.

"Okay, now don't ask how I got this but," I picture of a virus came on the screen, "But this is Scarlet Fever," Another picture appeared, similar but different, "And this is what Kat had, not Scarlet Fever."

"But what does this mean?" Aelita asked.

"Now hold on, this here," A new picture appeared on the screen, "Is what Yumi has," Jeremie pointed it out among the three.

"It looks just like what Kat had," Aelita said, "Except different, so suddenly, it's kind of scary."

"I agree, now I went down stairs, and found reports on an analysis, of guess what."

"What?"

"Scarlet Fever and Fujian."

"Wow and what?"

"The date that the analysis was done was the same day that we met Kat," Jeremie's glasses were illuminated by the screen.

"And…" Aelita prompted.

"The factory's abandoned."

"But why would…"

"The analysis was preformed by a computer."

"But then, where are the samples?"

"The river, the edited ones at least."

"Edited ones?"

"Apparently both were altered, the first virtualized."

"Why you think that?"

"How else would Kat have gotten it?"

"And the second?"

"Dumped, into the river."

"And Yumi got that one?"

"Right, and when the two come together, they form a deadly virus."

Aelita blinked, "Xana."

"Right, now everyone at the school has the first half."

"And the people at the hospital have the second half."

"But Kat's there."

"So… it's too late."

* * *

Ulrich and Kat's cell phones rang.

Kat flipped her phone open, "Kat here," she said into it.

At the same time Ulrich said into his, "Ulrich here." He smiled.

* * *

Note: How was it, huh? Well put that in your review, and please answer my question. It's if anyone wants a separate story explaining Kat and her group. Yes, No, I don't care. There's one vote yes. (Everyone gets one vote.) Well that's it for the weekend, I'll get you another chapter either next Friday or Saturday. Until then tata. 


	19. Quarintine

Note: Sorry, trying to get caught up with everything… I believe there's 2 votes in the positive. C'mon people… vote! Sorry it's late, really busy, "Christmas". I doubt I'll be able to post next week.

Oh and before I forget, Kat and Ulrich do not like each other, she was using references.

* * *

­­­­­"You should be getting your first case soon," Jeremie told Ulrich over the phone as Aelita said the same to Kat.

Kat hung her head, "Sorry," she mumbled.

"For what?" Aelita asked, "Visiting your friend?"

Ulrich gave a weak smile, "It's not your fault."

The female doctor came in, hair still in it's high ponytail. Kat and Ulrich said their good-byes and turned to talk to the nurse. She smiled weekly at them, "The entire Hospital's under quarantine, we ask you please remain in this room until the end of it, I shal remain in here and someone has called for your friend, he will be here momentarily unless he's contaminated, in the event someone becomes infected they will be transported to a designated area, doctors are already searching for a cure and if you have any information that might prove it's self valuable, now is the time to speak." The doctor sighed and went to check on Yumi.

Kat blinked, she blinked again, again. Ulrich raised an eyebrow in silent question, Kat blinked. She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again, she turned on the TV and opened her mouth again, shortly after she closed it, she turned the TV off. By now the doctor and Ulrich were watching her.

"Sorry about that, I lost my voice for a bit," Kat's voice was soft, "Too much yelling on my part, I guess." Kat shrugged, she continued, her voice clearer, "So, if you're going to be waiting this out with us, what's your name and how long do you estimate we'll be staying here?" Kat smiled and Ulrich gently moved Kat so she was facing the doctor.

The doctor smiled, "Well you can call me Galadriel, and the doctors estimate a month, or so, don't worry we have food."

"Now Galadriel, there are three floors of this place with approximately two-hundred rooms on each, are you telling me there's a doctor in each?" Kat asked.

"Nope," Galadriel knocked on the door that originally was thought a closet, a blonde nurse's head poke through the now open door, "Isabella, this is Kat, Ulrich and Yumi, kids, this is Isabella," Isabella smiled her greetings, "Isabella is in charge of rationing our food," Galadriel explained, "While Scott is our 'capcom', there is one doctor and nine nurses for every ten rooms, anyone with a degree is counted, heck, we've got a ten-year-old in one room."

Isabella smiled, "Food will be brought, three meals, and a snack, if necessary," A small brunette poked her head through the door.

"Galadriel, it's Scott, he will not shut up, can you give me permission to slap him?" The girl looked up, "Please?"

Galadriel smiled, "This is Laura, the ten-year-old I was mentioning earlier, we were short on nurses and her parents both are doctors, she's got basic training," Laura waved and then promptly returned to giving Galadriel puppy-eyes, "Tell him, if he doesn't shut up, I _will_ give you permission." Laura smiled like a child on Christmas morning, then left.

Kat smiled, "Charming girl."

"Very, some time we'll introduce the entire group, being as we'll be here a while, to each other, patients and doctors alike, nurses too."

Isabella nodded, "That's all nice but, can I go now?"

"Go ahead," Galadriel smiled and shut the door behind her friend.

Kat looked at Galadriel, she was really short, Kat was actually looking down at her. The young doctor's brown hair gently cascaded down her back, threatening to touch the ground; her blue eyes almost seemed to read minds. Ulrich had turned on the TV, he was channel surfing and not liking what was on.

Kat thought to herself for a moment, _One doctor, nine nurses, and assuming three patients and or friends and family in a room, forty people in ten rooms_, she shook her head at the numbers.

* * *

Note: well, people, Christmas break is coming upon us… and I'm not going to be near my computer for it, so, most likely, you won't be seeing an update. 


	20. Small Talk

Note: I'm back with the next chappy! Everyone loves new chappys! ;)

* * *

Aelita sighed.

Jeremie looked up from his computer, "What is it?"

"Well if this virus is made when the two halves merge then shouldn't we go back to the hospital?" Aelita asked, "We have, after all, encountered both sides."

He looked at his computer and thought for a minute. Deciding, he continued his work, "Eventually they'll call us, until then I should try and find an antivirus."

Aelita nodded.

Click, click, click… the keys of Jeremie's keyboard weren't too loud. Click, click, click… they had a rapid steady beat, Aelita realized. Click, click, click… and that steady, repetitive beat was annoying. She sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jeremie asked.

"For a walk," Aelita casually replied, she walked over to the elevator door and stepped in. The doors shut, leaving Jeremie to his typing. Immediately the elevator started going up, that was good, she wanted to go up, breathe the fresh air.

She pulled the door up, it locked in place. Aelita looked around the ground floor; broken machinery was coated in dust and left around the room, rays of light streamed in lighting random pieces of the floor. A soft draft made Aelita shiver in the elevator. She walked forward, towards the exit.

Once outside she decided she'd stay on the bridge, she looked down at the water. It rush past, carrying random things in it's current. In it's clear depths Aelita could see the rocks at the bottom, they varied. Some looked rounded while others looked more angular, a giant one appeared to be flat. Aelita's cell phone rang, vibrating in her pocket, playing _Waltz of the Flowers_ she thought the song was pretty, like her cell phone, it was pink, a pastel pink, with a few flower stickers on it, they, the flowers, were pink, only because of the white boarder about each petal.

A quick look at caller id told her it was Ulrich calling, no doubt to tell them to get themselves to the hospital. Aelita thought of Ulrich's plan grey cell phone as she picked her own up. He'd be standing there facing the group saying 'Aelita, c'mon, pick up' she knew, then when she answered he'd say 'Aelita thank goodness, I thought you'd never pick up' then after he started talking to her when he was pressed for time he'd talk with one finger in his ear and be nodding at what the other person was saying. He'd probably be pressed for time. Aelita let it ring.

She walked inside the door, leaving the outside behind her. The room still looked the same, but _Waltz of the Flowers_ echoed off the ceiling, repeating back on it's self. The vibrations kept their normal beat; apparently Ulrich wasn't going to hang up. She stepped into the elevator and pulled the door shut behind her, she punched the down button and it went on it's way. She picked up her cell phone, Ulrich's voice came through the speaker.

"Aelita!" I thought you'd never pick up! Why do you always keep me waiting like that?" Ulrich demanded.

"Sorry, what did you call for?" She replied.

"Galadriel wants you and Jeremie back here pronto and anyone else you've made contact with."

"We haven't been any where but the factory, Ulrich."

"Oh, well then, come back, Odd says bring more snacks."

"No more of those icky cakes," Odds voice overrode Ulrich's "They leave a horrible after taste!"

"Okay," Aelita smiled, "See you soon then, bye." She ended the call, closing her pink cell phone; it lay motionless in the palm of her hand. Her fingers closed around it and she dropped in back into her pocket. The elevator door opened, not after her putting in the code though, and Jeremie was still sitting at his computer.

"The hospital wants us back," She called.

"Yeah, Ulrich called me; I was just about to call you."

"Doesn't look it."

"Yeah, I was backing everything up and transferring important files and ones I'll need to my laptop."

"Don't you think you'll lose it during quarantine?"

"Oh, well, just incase I backed _everything_ up to this," He held up a few disks, "Hopefully I'll be able to get them, and my laptop through, hopefully."

Aelita sighed, "We best hurry then."

"Point," Jeremie zipped his laptop's case shut, pocketed the disks and entered the elevator.

* * *

Note: Well that was chappy 20! Hope everyone enjoyed (I'm taking keyboarding). 


	21. First Watch

Note: Sorry about being late, in case you haven't noticed, updates are on Sundays, usually early afternoon, I've been writing 'JAWS! In the Hospital' with Kitsune Dragon Girl and Trisana, been real busy, so this will probably be a short chappy, sorry folks.

* * *

Ulrich was asleep in his chair, Kat was asleep in her chair, and Odd was curled up on the floor with some blankets. Jeremie had found some mattresses in the closet and lay them out, him, Galadriel and Aelita were sleeping on them and Yumi was still in her bed.

Scott had "first watch" so to speak, he got to stay up for an hour and make sure all was well. He looked down at the little girl in her bed and frowned, she was a Jane Doe, no one knew her and obviously, no one cared. He doubted she'd make it through this, he moved to the next room leaving her and Laura to sleep.

In this room was Isabella and her patient, Roger Undell, he was doing well, almost all better, his wife was in here along with one of his co-workers. His wife, Isabella and his co-worker were all on their own mattresses, sleeping peacefully, oh how he wished he could sleep.

"Just a bit longer," He murmured to himself.

He left that room, into Galadriel's domain, the one with all the kids. The patient, Yumi, was sleeping in her bed while two of her crafty friends had set up, independent of each other their own beds out of the chairs, they slept peacefully. Her other two friends slept on the floor with mattresses.

He blinked awake and moved onto the next.

This room contained Jay Kinnel, normally Scott would be in here but he was on watch. The only guest here was Jay's ten-year-old son, Danyell. Scott sighed; poor guy's wife left him a week before he broke his leg. Robert and Danyell slept on mattresses on the floor, Scott wondered why the hospital kept mattresses in the closet.

Walking into the next room Scott shivered, the window was open. His eyes immediately went to the teenage boy's bed, it was empty. Scott turned to the window and saw him perched on the window sill, Scott cursed in his head and pulled him back through into the room.

"What were you thinking!" Scott demanded.

The boy looked up at him, "That, the ground's not too far away and I'd land in the tree with no injuries and I could escape."

Scott sighed, "The gates are locked."

"I could climb over them."

"No you can't, the tips are pointed."

The boy cringed, "Night."

"Night."

Scott closed the window, but not before looking out of it, he sighed, thinking himself a prisoner.

He went over to the mattress on the floor; Sha occupied it, Sha Telnina. He shook her gently, waking her.

"Your watch," He said.

She nodded and get up.

"Keep a close eye on him, I came in here and he was outside on the sill."

She nodded as she stretched.

He smiled and went into the next room, settling onto his bed he sighed, it's going to be a long night.

* * *

Note: There, a bit about everyone else.  It's not as short as I said ;) Hope you people enjoyed! And keep an eye out for 'JAWS! In the Hospital', written by me, Kitsune Dragon Girl and Trisana, Trisana's not on FanFic so 


	22. French Hospital Food v MRE's

Note: Sorry for the late update, been at the lab (muhaha!) not killing anything but doodling on paper and passing notes to my sister (although I could have spoken to her). We got sick of that and played hide-and-go-seek (she never found me!). But anyways, I just got back and am sorry for the late update.

_

* * *

_

_The sun was bright and the grass was green. It was so amazing, the water, the air, the… macaroni smelling pancakes?_

Galadriel woke up to Odd shoving what looked like pancakes into her face. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Izzy sent breakfast, it's actually warm," Odd smiled, "Kat likes it!"

Galadriel looked over at Kat, she wasn't the only one who was staring, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita were too.

"What?" Kat said through a mouthful.

"It's French Hospital food," Galadriel replied.

"And."

"Um… _French Hospital Food_, and you like it?"

"Oh, I just thought they were MRE's with a different label."

"Pardon?" Said Odd.

"MRE's, you know," Kat replied hastily.

"No I don't," Odd replied.

"Meals ready to eat, geeze."

"She's eating it," Ulrich said from his chair.

Scott came in, "Who, how much did you pay her?"

"We didn't," Jeremie replied.

Scott looked at Kat, "Did you drug her? Or was it Isabella?"

The group shook their heads 'no'.

"Well, if we don't eat we'll starve as we have no other options," Isabella said from the door.

"Wanna bet?" Odd replied.

* * *

Note: K, people I don't know much about French Hospital food, but, Googled it (thank goodness for google) and just about everyone was saying it wasn't any better then British Hospital food. Also, just about everyone was talking about not adding too much liquid or it will be like French Hospital food, and how it was "anti-veggie". But if I messed up and someone knows the truth, please speak up. 


	23. Odd's Plan

NOTE: Well I think I will change my updates to Fridays, just incase no one has noticed, I have been updating on Sunday, so I think I'll type it on Thursday and post it on Friday. So you don't have to wait until Sunday. That's why I didn't post last Sunday. So now Friday (actually Thursday, but your reading it Friday) is the update day. Eventually I'll work on a Fri-Wends update. So now, to find out what Odd is going to do!

* * *

"I bet this pancake, it will taste no different," Galadriel said, waving the pancake.

"You'll eat it if I win," Odd replied.

Galadriel shook her head, "Nope, you get the pancake."

Odd sighed, "But I don't want the pancake!"

Galadriel shrugged, "Your loss."

Kat had eaten her breakfast and Ulrich's; she now sat in a chair looking out the window.

Odd shrugged, "Give it to Kat."

"Full," replied Kat.

Galadriel smiled and teased, "Nice macaroni tasting pancake."

Kat shook her head, "Nope."

Odd sighed, "Isabella! What do we have for food supplies?"

Isabella poked her head through the door, "We've go the typical hospital food, that's just about it."

"Well, the snacks that Aelita brought, too," Ulrich said.

Odd nodded.

"Any raw supplies?" Odd asked.

"We have frozen fruit, the crepes aren't half that bad, then there's sugar, flour, water—lots of that—chocolate chips—Hey! We can make cookies!—milk, butter… there's a faculty lounge next door to Jane's room," Isabella threw items to Odd as she listed the supplies.

Odd nodded. Ulrich sighed, "Great, we can live off cookies."

"We could see what's in the lounge supplies," Odd said.

"We're in quarantine," Scott said.

Kat nodded, slow and sure. Yumi sighed, "So what else did I miss?"

Ulrich nearly fell out of his chair, actually he did.

Odd smiled, Jeremie began to explain and Aelita smiled and said, "Not much."

* * *

NOTE: Already on the new schedule and I mess up. Sorry, but here it is on Saturday instead of next Friday, so next Friday will be a happyful update. Oh, I've updated my bio, for those of you wondering when I'll update my other stories, and/or put others up. 


	24. Explanation

"Okay, doctors say that they can now diagnose the disease in its early stage, before it can be spread," Galadriel had just got back from a virtual conference.

Kat nodded, "Test me."

Galadriel gave Kat a strange look.

"You said earlier they know it's something cross between Scarlet fever and Fijian."

"But Fijian was severely altered and had added characteristics they couldn't classify, why test you?"

"I had Scarlet fever earlier this year and you said Yumi had some flu like thing."

Galadriel nodded, "I'm not stupid, I know where this is going, you think you have it and want doctors able to analyze it in it's earliest stages, well I'm—"

"It's my decision!" Kat screamed, "Sitting here just waiting to die isn't the best course of action either! What's _your_ plan, huh, you folks seem to not have one and I see how wonderfully _that_ is working out!"

"I was going to say that I'm completely agreeing but you interrupted, anyways, everyone's getting tested, starting with this room."

"If one of us have it then the nurses have spread it to the other rooms," Jeremie said.

"Only if it's airborne," replied Galadriel, "And that's impossible."

"Why rule it out, can explain why people got it so quickly," Ulrich said.

"It started at the hospital and only in people who came in contact with Kat," Galadriel looked at Kat as everyone else did.

"Why me?"

"Because, Joy, you remember her? The nurse that nearly ran you over?"

Kat nodded.

"You scraped your knee when you fell and she bandaged the wound," Galadriel said, "Then Pete, how'd he come into contact with you?"

"He took a blood sample at the hospital while I was visiting because I mentioned that I had gotten Scarlet fever and a flu at the same time."

"What happened to the sample?"

Kat hung her head, "The cap popped off and spilled it all over his hand," A tear ran down Kat's face, "Why didn't you isolate me earlier?"

"I figured it out at the video conference when they told me who was infected." Galadriel gave Kat a weak smile, "But you've shown no symptoms."

Kat's face was wet and red, "It's cause I fought off half of it before."

Odd sat in his chair, blinking, "That's amazing, how come it's still isolated?"

"Well those are the only two who have died, they first contracted it and as you know their doctors," Galadriel explained. Kat backed into the corner and slid down the wall onto the floor, resting her head on her knees.

"Die?" She mutered, "_I _killed those people? They're dead, because of me?" Her small body shook with each sob.

"Kat, it's not your fault," Galadriel walked over, "You didn't ask to play host to the virus," Galadriel reached over to tilt Kat's chin up, Kat pushed her away.

"I don't want to add your death to my conscious too," Kat protested.

"I can't get it from you unless I handle your blood," she said, brushing hair from Kat's face, "Don't get upset and don't blame yourself, you didn't infect yourself with it."

Kat was going to stop crying when she remembered.

* * *

Note: Well I'm off to a concert so hope you enjoyed.  



	25. Memory

Note: Trying to finish a short story. Sorry about the late update but I have one word for you, Science Olympiad.

_

* * *

_

_She was sitting in the lab, Anna at the computer and everyone else just hanging around, her cat was slinking around and Lee was standing next to her, all eyes on her._

"_Well, as you know we have been unable to contact the other group, in Lyoko or real life," Anna was speaking to them, Lee nodded in agreement, "But I've found a way to accomplish that, in real life."_

"_You mean we go in our scanners, come out theirs?" She asked._

_Anna nodded, "But the return trip will take more of a physical toll then normal."_

_Lee was amazed, "Then what keeps us?"_

"_They have to be in Lyoko."_

"_Well, can you explain?" Eva asked._

"_Okay, in order to be sent—devirualized—there it requires that your character card is downloaded to their computer, until your card is you'll register as a monster. What the card does is mark that as your point of origin basically, you'll return to there_ always_ but I don't think you'll be able to make a return trip _and_ what of you disappearing all of the sudden?"_

_Everyone nodded, she didn't, "Mum talks of moving to France," she announced. Lee looked at her with sad eyes. "I can go, explain the theory to them and we can all travel back and forth."_

_Anna doubted it, "But how will you explain to your mom?"_

"_I'm taking a different flight out?"_

"_But you don't even know if you're moving." Lee announced suddenly._

"_You know when your card's being transferred you have to be in Lyoko and you'll be vulnerable to any thing Xana throws you."_

"_Well not like Xana can infect me with a virus—_

"He did it," Kat murmured, "He did, that little jerk."

* * *

Note: Well sorry it's not the longest chapter in the world. 


	26. Failure

Lyoko was quiet, something new, really new. The war was over and everyone knew the victor, they would all soon die. He'd made sure of it.

The area was empty of monsters and of children; it was just him now, and _her_. Clarice stood before a tower, she wanted to run, but she couldn't. The doors opened almost to laugh at her and she stepped through, she couldn't be afraid, they never were. That gave the blue haired girl courage, she moved faster.

She now stood in the center of the tower, the doors had shut themselves and she stood, alone in a dimly lit tower.

"You've failed me," A voice boomed.

"No, you have failed _me_!" She yelled back.

"You dropped yourself into the void, they think you dead."

"You think you're so powerful but you're wrong! I know what you did!"

"Oh really, if your so smart why don't you tell me," the voice sneered.

"You gave them a virus, an incurable one; you'll kill them and many more! You'll kill all of them!"

"Well I'll have Lyoko all to _myself_."

The fear came back, "I'll still be around!"

"Remember, Clarice, one thought and you'll be gone."

"You won't kill me; you proved that at the void. But if you continue this you'll kill Aelita too!"

The voice paused, "She'll be recorded as a casualty, pity I have to lose her, such a good kid, unlike _someone_!"

That was the first time she had heard him raise his voice in years, she was making progress, not necessarily in the right direction though. "Murderer," she hissed.

"I am no such thing!"

"Then why are you killing innocents!"

The statement met silence.

"And children!"

Still no response.

"Your own daughter!"

"I am no such!"

"Really? You killed Anna! You killed Lee! You're killing Kat! You're killing Aelita! You're killing me!"

The voice grew harsher, "I have done no such thing!"

Clarice screamed as she was thrown from the tower. She fell off the edge of the island, this was the end, and she knew it. She screamed, this time there would be no second chance, she only regretted that she couldn't tell them.

* * *

Note: briefly touching base on my theory. 


	27. The Return

Note: Sorry, so late.

* * *

Clarice squinted her eyes against the dust and in hopes she couldn't see the bottom. If she could just tell them. She opened her eyes, she could. Clarice wanted to squeal with delight at her plan. She concentrated on contacting Earth, Anna, no Jeremie, Anna's dead, but Eva…

Clarice decided on Eva and Jeremie, Eva could take down Xana while Jeremie found a cure, or the hospital people could… if only they knew all she did, they could though. Clarice sighed, downloading herself to his computer would save her and allow her to communicate to him, but possibly fry all his systems. Unless…

She was ready to hug herself, she like Xana and Aelita could control some factors of the real world and last she checked, lots of out of service computers existed… and plenty should be at a hospital.

The sun streamed through the windows onto Jeremie's face, he sat upright in his chair, fingers still on his laptop and chin resting on his chest. Yumi was curled up in her bed while Aelita lay with her head off her mattress on the floor. Odd was curled up in the seat of his chair, blanket over himself. Ulrich was smart, but followed Kat's idea, he slept on two chairs pushed near each other with each end of a mattress on a chair, he looked comfortable. At one time Kat would have been sleeping over by the window, but now she took to staying up at all hours doing her best to help. Galadriel wasn't on shift so she stood at the door.

She looked over the kids and realized the impact this would have on them for the rest of their lives, good they're not with anyone with the disease, but they could be at any second. Any one of them could have it in a later stage, the doctors might not realize what it was, but what was it? Galadriel didn't like not knowing what was going on, especially when it came to children. Kat was still in here, wide awake, staring out the window, eyes not focusing.

Galadriel quickly looked away, something about Kat's eyes, they looked normal, but once you know what happened, you realize her eyes never focus. She looked over at the boy, Jeremie, a little blonde, reminded her of her son, her son she rarely saw. The computer in his lap was slipping; Galadriel walked over and put it on the bedside table, and turned to make sure Kat wouldn't throw herself out the window. The attempted suicide at this place was going up, everyone blaming themselves for the virus.

She blinked out spots as the computer 'dee-donged' to inform the room of email. Jeremie woke from his partial sleep to check his email; he seemed surprised at the sender. Kat was over next to him looking over his shoulder before he could speak.

"Aelita," Jeremie got out of his chair and sat next to Aelita.

Aelita looked up at Jeremie, still partially asleep, "What?"

"Clarice."

Aelita blinked and then sat up.

Jeremie moved to wake the rest, he started with Odd. "Odd, get up."

Odd turned his head and murmured, "Five more minutes."

"Odd get up."

"But I don't want to get up."

"Odd, wake up!"

"Mo-ther."

"Odd, I am not your mom, now get up!"

"I don't want a cat."

"A cat? Odd, get up!"

"Bite me."

"I will if you don't get up!" Jeremie paused and finally got sick of it, "Everyone get up!" he hollered.

Yumi sat up as if her pillow was on fire and Odd fell out of his chair. Kat, Galadriel and Aelita were already up, so they just covered their ears. Ulrich rolled over.

Jeremie wanted to strangle him. He walked over and pulled out one of Ulrich's ear plugs and tried again, "Get up!" Ulrich sat up and glared at Jeremie.

"What do you want?"

"I just got an email from Clarice."

Galadriel thought all this was a bit unusual, kid gets and email and he wakes up the entire hospital. She shook her head at this folly.

Once everyone had gathered around Jeremie's laptop he opened the email.

Odd read it, "Jeremie, Hi, it's err… me! Clarice! Yeah, you thought that I err… I bet there's someone in the room who doesn't know." Odd stopped reading and the group turned to Galadriel.

She put up her hands in surrender, "Okay, privet, I get it, I'll go next door." Galadriel left.

Odd continued, "Okay well I didn't fall to the bottom of the void, Xana saved me, but then he threw me down another void and so I downloaded myself to a computer, this closet sure is stuffy."

"What on Earth?" Yumi asked.

Aelita shrugged and opened the door to the storage closet. Her eyes widened and she blinked in surprise, "Jeremie, there's a lot of computer equipment in here!"

Jeremie nodded. He stood up and fell backwards onto the floor with a flop, his body going limp and his eyes slowly closing. Aelita ran to catch him before he hit the ground, but he did. He fell right into unconsciousness.

Galadriel came running in, "I told you no pillow fights!" She saw Jeremie and gasped.

* * *

Note: So, what do you folks say? Did you see it coming? I'm talking about the pillow fight comment. 


	28. Networking

Aelita got in the way, struggling to keep Jeremie in her sights.

Scott pushed her aside and Aelita just got in the way again. Isabella came in and took Yumi into her room. Scott told Odd to go to another room. Ulrich was also sent off and Galadriel told Yumi to take Kat with her. She shooed everyone in the room out and put Jeremie on the bed. Aelita remained by Jeremie's side.

"I'm not going anywhere, except with Jeremie." She held Jeremie's hand and looked up at Galadriel.

Galadriel sighed as she started writing something, "Aelita, we don't have time for this! Go!"

Aelita narrowed her eyes at the doctor.

The doctor finished what she was writing and slipped it under the door, "It will take a while for them to get here, anyways."

"Who?" She demanded.

"The other doctors, for the plague."

Aelita looked confused.

"The ones that deal with the cases, they'll probably want Kat too."

She held Jeremie's hand tighter and opened her mouth to protest.

"Don't even say it, girl, I've heard it all."

Another paper, enveloped, slipped under the door. Galadriel read it and then looked at Aelita. "Get your friends."

Aelita looked confused for a moment, "I'm not going anywhere, except with Jeremie."

Galadriel sighed and went into the next room.

Aelita heard the door open. Kat and Ulrich came in, followed by Yumi.

Ulrich looked at Aelita, "Aelita, who, or what is in the closet?"

"Look for yourself."

Odd came in as Ulrich entered the closet, followed by Kat.

Kat could hear Odd and Aelita talking and could hear the hum of a running computer. Ulrich spoke first.

"Hello," he said.

The blue-haired girl on the screen turned to Ulrich, "Hey."

Kat recognized the voice, "Clarice."

"Hi," the voice responded.

"What's going on? How'd you-"

Clarice's voice smiled as did she, "I downloaded myself to this computer, I'm like Aelita and Xana, except that I'm useless and—beyond the point. Where's Jeremie?"

Ulrich paused, "He won't be able to talk."

The girl nodded, "He's got the virus."

Kat nodded.

"Any cures?" Clarice asked.

"Nope," Ulrich promptly replied, "None, we know it's a cross between Fijian and Scarlet Fever, or produces like symptoms."

"It can't be cured, Xana's got the cure and it can only be made on Lyoko, even testing Kat's blood and looking for what stopped it won't work, looking at Yumi's blood's twice as much of a dead end."

Kat sighed, "I'll be the death of us all, I knew that I should have shot myself when I had the chance."

"No," Ulrich and Clarice chorused.

"We'll be moving to the cafeteria soon," Kat said, "Quarantine can't be kept anymore, not the way it's been at least. They're sterilizing the first and second floor and giving the healthy people those floors. Giving three to shipping and four and five go to the sick."

"You can add Jeremie to the count," Ulrich added.

"How will helicopters fly in?" Clarice asked.

Kat replied before Ulrich, "There's a good size balcony on either side of the third floor, it already was handling shipping, and the extreme cases were upstairs, with some other healthy people. It originally went healthy people on the left side, sick on the right, doctors in the middle, shipping on the third floor."

"Can see that didn't work out."

"Right, so they're moving it all."

"Who will be in this room?"

Ulrich smiled, "I'll go check." With that he left the closet to the main room.

"Kat," Clarice said, "Don't blame yourself, Anna, Lee, Iva, you, me… we all knew the risk, it's not your fault."

Kat turned away.

"Kat, stop blaming yourself, you know Lee would disapprove."

Kat turned towards the screen, "Do you know what happened because of that! Do you! Do you know why I can't be alone for long! Do you know why I can't do the things I love anymore! Do you?" She yelled at Clarice longer and Galadriel was wondering if there was something wrong with the girl, other than being blind.

Clarice spoke softer, "No Kat, I don't. And I'm sorry I don't. But right now we need to get this settled, then you can scream at me all you like, but right now… we have a problem."

She was ashamed of herself; instead of greeting Clarice with open arms she turned her back on one of her last friends, she couldn't do that any more.

"I thought there were only three floors," Aelita said, poking her head through and entering, "With approximately two-hundred rooms on each."

"There's five floors, I forgot two, and a basement. There's four elevators and two service elevators that go to the basement."

"What will they use that for?"

"The dead."

Aelita turned to the screen. Clarice glared at her, "Hello, Aelita," she said stiffly, "I see _you're_ having fun."

"Hello Clarice," Aelita replied as cold as Clarice, "You've been being a sneak, no doubt."

"Ain't my fault for self-preservation."

"I bet you turned in Kat and her friends. You always were a tattle tale."

Clarice glared at Aelita, "No, I never turned them in. I just did recon for Da."

Aelita folded her arms, "Am I supposed to believe you? Sister?"

"I've changed, and I know more about the virus, then you ever dreamed."

"I care?"

"Everyone will die, because you couldn't spare a moment for your sister."

"The worry is almost drowning me," Aelita replied, sarcastic.

"Don't even think of pulling that plug, you know you'll regret it."

Aelita just glared. Kat found this confusing and covered her ears while at the same time sitting on the ground. Aelita and Clarice took the hint, they shut up.

"Nothing like sibling love, eh?" Ulrich said, sticking his head in the closet. Kat nodded.

"Who will be in this room?" Clarice asked.

Ulrich paused, "No one."

"Great, it'll be easier to sneak in!" Kat exclaimed.

"Quite the opposite," replied Ulrich, "See, we'd have to sneak in here, so we can't dress up like a doctor or a nurse."

"Clarice, can you download yourself to another computer?"

Clarice and Aelita shook their heads. "I'd have to get more energy, and to do that I'd have to go back to Lyoko."

"Network?"

"I can move freely around a network, I just need to know the computer's name and I'd have to be connected to the network."

"The computer you're on?"

"Has network, I got in via the internet."

"So all we need is computer name?"

"Yep."

Note: 5 pages! Well 4, technically. I just didn't want to stop.


	29. Suspision

Galadriel tried to push past Ulrich, "Young man, you and your friends are up to something and getting in my way! FYI I don't like being lied to!" With one final shove she got past Ulrich and into the closet.

Clarice blinked, Galadriel blinked.

"We haven't been introduced," She said, turning to Ulrich and folding her arms.

Ulrich turned red and Kat hung her head.

"Well, see, this is… is…," Ulrich turned to Kat desperate.

"Aelita's sister! She um…," Kat turned back to Ulrich, with the word help in her eyes.

"And she… she… wants to err…." Ulrich paused, "wanted to talk to Aelita cause they… they…"

"Haven't spoken in a while!" Kat finished.

"Right," coursed Ulrich and Clarice.

Galadriel wasn't convinced, "Is that true?"

The trio nodded.

Galadriel shook her head, "Might I remind you I don't like being lied to?"

"But we're not!" Said the trio.

"Right…"

Kat and Ulrich turned to each other for ideas.

Aelita came bursting in; she held a piece of paper and was waving it around like a flag, "Guys! Guess what! Guess!"

Ulrich looked from, Aelita, to the paper, to Galadriel while Kat whistled innocently.

Aelita turned around, "Oh, hi…" she turned red, "How are we this fine morning?"

Ulrich looked up at Galadriel and Aelita passed the paper to Ulrich. Yumi entered with Odd, "What is going on?" Yumi asked, looking at Galadriel, then Ulrich, then Kat, Aelita and finally addressing Ulrich.

Ulrich smiled weakly, "Well, Galadriel and us were having a nice… chat."

Ulrich unfolded the paper and turned it behind his back so that Clarice could read it.

She read it; it said one word, in Aelita's neat handwriting: Broken Ice.

Clarice turned upwards to look at Aelita, "Well sis, nice talking to you, I have to go, meeting." With that the screen went black and Clarcie was no longer there.

Galadriel smiled, "So you were telling the truth," She turned and said as she departed, "We leave in five."


	30. First Aid

Disclaimer: FYI I don't own Code: Lyoko. But I will be very angry if you use my characters without my permission, you can email for permission though.

* * *

Eva woke up in the scanner, her head hurt and she was bruised all over, a cut was under her right eye, bleeding down her face, she knew it would hurt to stand. She looked up helplessly from her position, blood dribbled down towards her left eye, making her close her eye. Her lip was swollen and she frantically tried to wrack her brain on how to explain to her mom.

With help from the scanner, she stood up. She winced in pain as she put weight on her right leg. She limped out of the scanner, and into the elevator. She wished Geb would show up, she was who she had recruited to help her operate the super computer; she just prayed it was okay with Kat. The elevator went up and Eva leaned on the wall, she felt her knees give way as she slid down to the ground.

Her head slumped forward and she saw her hands, they were a deathly white and shaking, cuts and scrapes adorned both and she could see a part of her wrist was burned. She looked up and saw her face reflected to her from the door, her bruises and scrapes shown clear against her pale face. Her hair was plastered to her face, from sweat, blood and water. The blonde of her hair shown bright against her face, the purple bright against the blonde, the elevator stopped and she stood herself up. Eva limped out of the elevator and looked around.

Geb came running with a look of fear in her eyes. Eva managed a weak smiled, her friend stood in front of her with worry obvious in her purple eyes.

"What happened?" Geb asked looking Eva up and down.

"Xa… na… ambush… re—" Eva coughed and struggled to breath. As she fell forward she murmured, "Reality…"

Geb caught her before she fell and brushed hair out of her face. The last thing Eva saw was Geb's face, full of worry, looking down at her. Then she faded into blackness.

Geb was at a loss on what to do, many options faced her, but none simple. She dragged Eva over to the super computer and lay her down behind it. She looked up under the computer and saw a white box with a red cross on it, black strips of rubber held it to the computer.

She pried it from it's hiding place and opened it, skimming the items she decided what to do. She closed the box and put it in her backpack; she pulled out a ribbon and tied her curly hair up out of the way. She slung her backpack on Eva and lifted the blonde into a fireman's carry.

Geb was weak and Eva wasn't light, sweat streamed down her face when she started crossing the bridge. As she walked she remembered her first aid classes, thought of excuses and watched where she was going. It was going to be a long night.


	31. Bottomless Bag

Note: Tomorrow is my sisters' party. Heh. Yep, peeps, so an update on One False Step is not going to happen. Sorry.

Geb was tiring fast. She wanted to scream. She had no idea as to what was going on, she didn't know if she could trust help and she didn't know if she could trust herself to walk any further. Eva slipped from Geb's shoulders and Geb fell face first into the mud, Eva landed safely. Geb stood up again, brushing herself. The silo was out of view now and she had crossed the bridge, maybe she could call her mom.

She opened her green cell phone and flipped it open. She began dialing the phone, 1-6-1-7-4-2… she decided against it and closed the phone again, too close to the silo. She pocketed the phone and leaned over. She sat Eva up.

"Eva, you awake?" Geb tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Can you even hear me?"

Nothing but silence, Geb sighed. She took the back pack off Eva and put it on her back. She knew of a stream a bit further, she went there all the time. She picked Eva up again and continued walking. The wind picked up and it slowly began to rain, Eva silently cursed the weather.

She reached the stream and set Eva down. She opened the backpack and pulled out the first aid kit. The rain fell hard only near the stream, Geb gently shook Eva.

"Eva, hello, earth to Eva?" She sighed and opened the first aid kit. She looked through the continence then closed it again. She pulled from her bag her 'first aid kit' paper towels, a few Band-Aids and hand sanitizer. With paper towels in hand she put everything back in her pack. Geb ripped two towels off and folded them over, dipped them in the water and started to clean Eva's injuries, starting with the cut above her eye.

"I should have done this first," She murmured, brushing mud out of cut, "But then again, I acted on impulse." With one towel starting to get covered she reached into her bag for something. She pulled out a hand full of stuff, a pencil, a gum wrapper and a Ziploc bag. And her mom said she needed to clean her back pack out. She put the used towel in the bag and sealed it, then continued what she was doing with a new one. "Note to self," She said, "Put some of those wet naps in there when I get home, and replace the first aid kit at the silo." She paused what she was doing and said, "And figure out what's with Xana, or rather who he is…" She trailed off and then continued her previous task.

The rain still poured and was now going sideways; Geb was beginning to get wet. She looked at her watch: 10:15. She mentally kicked herself. She put the used towels in the Ziploc and them in turn in the bag. She wore it once again and picked Eva up in a fireman's carry. Remembering the poncho, she put Eva down, once again, she opened her bag and pulled out the poncho, she put it on Eva, making sure to put the hood up and picked up her bag. With Eva once again being carried, Geb headed to the road, and hopefully home.

Note: Short, I know. And you're getting sick of Geb? And Eva? I know Kat and the rest of the gang are far more interesting than Geb and her bottomless backpack. But there's a reason why I decided not for them to have a blurb in here. But they will next chapter.


	32. Broken

Chapter: Broken

Note:

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is a work of fiction any relation to events or people real or fictional is entirely coincidental and is not intended by the author. The plot and select characters belong to the author and are not to be stolen. Beverly, Vulcan Princess dose not own 'Code:Lyoko'.

Beta: No official Beta.

Kat sat in the lobby of the hospital, or was it the foyer? She could care less actually. Jeremie was on the fourth floor, Aelita there too. She, Yumi, and Ulrich were on the first, along with Odd. Scott on the second, Shaynessa (Kat called her Shaye, Scott called her Sha) on the third, Isabella and Galadriel were also on the first, in addition to Jane and Danyell. Kat had no idea where everyone else was. The plague had claimed exactly twenty victims and around forty had it. The cure seemed in sites, but dodged everyone.

She wished it would all end happily ever after.

Clarice was pleased with herself. She had gotten a reaction out of Xana and now had access to the virtualization program. She could easily put it on a time relay. Once in Lyoko Clarice would have to find the activated tower. Not too hard. She had been virtualized to Earth once before. But she wanted to go to France. Or talk to Xana.

The tower was in the ice region and she shivered regardless of it not being cold. It bore his symbol on the top, one of the few entrances. She entered, goose bumps traveling up her spine. Inside it changed, the normal tower grew and the floor solidified. She walked towards the center.

"You just can't get enough, can you?" The voice boomed.

"Well I can, but, I decided to come and say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"Yeah, the minute I step out of that scanner, I'm pulling you plug," she said the last few words with more anger than intended.

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"Because, you're a bad guy and I'm a good guy."

"Is that all it really boils down to, Clarice? Your alignment?"

"Yep."

"And how will you save your friends? The cure can only be manufactured in Lyoko."

Clarice was bluffing and he had called it, "I'll find a way."

"You can't just unplug Lyoko, I can see it in your eyes."

"Really? Cause when I look in the mirror I just see a pair of blue eyes staring back."

He laughed, "Do you think little jokes will change the fate of your friends?"

"The plague has claimed twenty victims, no of your intended targets."

"You forget Anna, and Lee, and Eva."

"Eva's perfectly fine!"

"Not with Geb around."

"Geb?"

"I thought you'd know, Eva recruited Geb to help her."

Clarice was furious, if he knew all this, why didn't she, "You expect me to believe you killed Eva?" She paused, "Prove it."

"Very well then."

A blue screen appeared in front of Clarice, it showed black sedans, driving down the road, a red one in the center. She wondered why he was showing her this when she saw the black-haired girl carrying Eva on her back. Clarice stifled a cry of outrage. The cars stopped, the red one on the side of Eva and the other. The other seemed to speak to the red car's driver. When Clarice recognized the cars, it was those idiots. The other opened the back door and put Eva in, she climbed in.

"_Eva, what have you gotten yourself into now?_"

Geb sat in the back, her mom was driving.

"You are in deep trouble, young miss, you and your friends; you realize that when you realized the treat of your 'Lyoko' you should have reported it immediately. Now, you have gotten yourself too deep to climb out. It's over for you, I fear." Her mom seemed really tense.

She looked forward, "We're going the wrong way."

"No the silo's this way."

"I meant the hospital."

"Well, you're not getting out of it that easy."

"Eva's not doing too well, and if you don't turn around right now, you'll have one more death added to your conscious!"

Her mom looked at her in the rear view mirror, "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm threatening your friends, not you."

The cars stopped and her mom turned around, "Well Irma would be sad if her daughter disappeared." Geb looked at the woman driving, her mom? Something weird happened and it wasn't her mom. A blonde sat there, with grey eyes, she wore the uniform of the others. Geb gasped.

"That's right, you were tricked, too bad, you're so stupid."

The window disappeared and Clarice looked up, "You know, if I loose my friends, you loose me, and I know you hate it when you loose."

The voice seemed confused, "_What _are you talking about?"

"Um, you better help Eva out," she had borrowed that line from a TV show, she couldn't remember which, but a black haired kid with spiky hair said it to some bald dude.

"Why? She'll lead them right to Lyoko…"

Clarice was surprised, "Would that ruin your plan?"

Note:


	33. Pieces of a Puzzle

Chapter:Pieces of a Puzzle

Note: oops, I've put a new system into use. Okay.

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is a work of fiction any relation to events or people real or fictional is entirely coincidental and is not intended by the author. The plot and select characters belong to the author and are not to be stolen. Beverly, Vulcan Princess dose not own 'Code:Lyoko'.

Beata: No official Beata.

o.O

"Is it possible you could be wrong?" Kat asked Galadriel, "You've been wrong before."

"As have you."

"Have not."

"Have to."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have—"

Ulrich interrupted, "Stop!"

"When have I been wrong?" Kat asked.

"You thought the hospital had three floors."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Di---"

"Stop it!" Ulrich hollered, interrupting again.

"Sorry," Galadriel and Kat said.

"Kat's right," he said.

"What?" Galadriel exclaimed.

"I am?" Kat asked.

"Yes," Ulrich replied, "Galadriel is wrong about the virus."

-.-

Geb was next to Eva, the group was tearing the place apart, Geb winced. Eva's eyes started to open and she made a weird noise.

They were relatively close to the computer. Geb struggled against her bonds so that she could face Eva. "Eva," she whispered, "Keep quiet and don't flip."

Eva's eyes opened and the anger and frustration could be read clear across Eva's face, "What are they doing here?"

"They kind of talked to my mom."

"You told your mom?"

"No, she can read minds."

Eva gave Geb a strange look, "That must be a pain."

"It is."

"So how are we getting out of this one?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

"You do?"

"You betcha."

"I don't bet."

"Well that's good; you'd be broke if you did."

"Straying form the topic, what's the plan?"

"Well first we have to get free."

"Got a plan after that?"

"Believe it or not, yes."

"This isn't Ripley's."

"What?"

"I'm not believing it."

"Pardon?"

"I don't know your plans well."

"You'll have to trust me."

"Fine."

"Fine, now listen and listen well."

O.O

"Wrong," Galadriel said, folding her arms.

"I'm right, and you're wrong," Kat replied stubbornly.

"You're a kid."

"And you're a doctor, you're supposed to be smarter, and open to suggestions."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you shouldn't put down everything that you didn't say."

"You're dancing on thin ice."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not"

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop it right now!" Ulrich put his hands up to face each other and formed a shadow animal with each, "Did," he made one say, "Didn't," he had the other reply. He repeated that for a while until Kat and Galadriel were ready to rip off his head.

"Ulrich, thin ice," Galadriel snapped.

"Very," Added Kat.

Ulrich smiled and lowered his hands, "Glad we've reached an understanding. Now to more pressing matters."

Kat and Galadriel turned to each other and shrugged. Ulrich produced a soccer ball from behind his back.

Kat put her hands on her hips, "I can't see, remember."

"Soccer," Ulrich said.

Galadriel didn't seem to agree with the plan, "You sure this is safe?"

"No one's on the basketball court," Ulrich replied.

"And Kat's blind."

"I'm blind, not handicap."

"Well," Galadriel considered her words, "Technically you are, because you have a disability."

Kat paused, "Then I'll be soft on Ulrich, since he'll be easy on me."

Yumi came running in, "Ready? Is Galadriel officiating or playing?"

"Playing," Galadriel said.

"Great it can be three on three, it'll be perfect, Danyell said he wanted to play and Jane said she did to, Isabella said she'll officiate if no one else will."

Galadriel tilted her head, "I didn't know you planed this much."

"I know you, Kat and Ulrich well."

-.-

Geb had untied herself and Eva, then made sure that the ropes were not tangled. Two of them and five of the others, Eva looked over to Geb and nodded to say she was ready.

"Set?" Geb asked.

"I take out two, you take out two and the first one to the last gets that one, I hope we don't die."

"They won't kill us, trust me."

A guard was standing in front of the two, Eva nodded. Quietly Geb used one of her ropes to tie his foot to a pillar, the rest wouldn't notice and nor would he. It wasn't tight, she had tied it in a knot like a lasso's, so when he walked forward he'd trip and be sent sprawling. Everyone would turn to see what was going on and that would be Geb's cue, she'd stand and say something, somewhat distracting them and Eva would fly at them, taking her two down. Geb had already taken one down, and they suspected Eva would have to take down three.

It went as planed, excluding the fact the blonde started to escape. Geb took her other rope and tied it in another lasso like knot. She ran at the blonde and swung the rope forward, it went up and over her head, and tightened, pining her arms to her sides. The blonde hit the floor with a thud and Eva gave the thumbs up. With the blonde tied up Geb returned the thumbs up. Eva smiled and kicked the last one square in the chest, sending him flying to the wall, barely missing Geb.

"Perfect," Geb said, running over to Eva, "It went just like in the movies."

Eva smiled, "Head down to the scanner room."

"You're supposed to go, not me, I operate the computer, _you _go to Lyoko."

"Xana's locked me out, along with everyone else, a new player card is necessary to enter."

"What if he blocked it?"

"Blocked what?"

"Creating new cards, and why don't you create one?"

"Because, I'm already registered so to speak, and you never have been, plus I know how to operate the super computer so it's not like you need to stay behind so that I can go and you can operate it, it'll be good for you besides, something different for once."

"I can't."

"Why not? You'll be fine, all you have to do is find Clarice or Aelita and one of them can take it from there."

"I don't want to die."

"You won't."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"What if, Xana's put points into reality? He's done it before."

"You'll just have to be more careful, plus his ambush is gone, all of them at base _and_ he wont suspect you coming, it'll be a complete surprise, and it wont be hard."

"What if I don't have a weapon?"

"You will, I know."

"How will I use it?"

"The computer usually pairs you with one you know."

Geb seemed to shrink before Eva's eyes, "I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I have claustrophobia."

"You what?"

"Small spaces scare me."

"Geb," Eva laughed, "You'll only be there for a minute or two, then, you're in Lyoko."

"I'll be alone."

"No, I'll tell Clarice you're coming."

"What if she doesn't show up?"

"You are so paranoid."

Geb sighed, "I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know what'll happen."

"You didn't five seconds ago."

"But I was sure we'd not be killed, and would take them completely by surprise."

"The same will happen, trust me."

Geb paused, "I have to at some point." She exited into the elevator and down into the scanner room. She entered the scanner and watched as the doors closed. Panic seized her and she flung herself at the doors. "Eva! Eva! Don't do this to me!"

Eva's voice came from somewhere Geb couldn't tell its origin, "Geb, trust me, you'll be fine."

Geb stopped moving and breathed slowly.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

O.o

Note: I'll be editing the chapters so they look uniform.


	34. Falling

Chapter:Falling

Note: Today is the thirteenth of August. So now my friend, Parallel World is a year old in being published!

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is a work of fiction any relation to events or people real or fictional is entirely coincidental and is not intended by the author. The plot and select characters belong to the author and are not to be stolen. Beverly, Vulcan Princess dose not own 'Code:Lyoko'.

Beata: No official Beata.

Isabella stood on the side lines with Odd, both trying to out cheer the other. The ball, being handled by Ulrich came down the middle. He lined up to kick it into the goal of Kat's team, manned by Jane. He kicked and it went up in the air, towards Kat, she backed up so it could land at her feet. She stopped it and listened to the area. Galadriel yelled from by the other goal. Kat kicked towards the source and Danyell tried to intercept, Galadriel got the ball and kicked it at the goal. Yumi, in the goal, caught the ball and threw it towards Ulrich. He ran until it could drop at his feet, he turned and dribbled it towards the goal, Kat came out of no where and intercepted his pass to Danyell, she passed to Galadriel and moved up, Galadriel passed it to Kat and she kicked it into the goal, sending it over Yumi's head into the goal.

The score was now even: The Blue Brontosauruses (Ulrich's team) had one point and the Violet Velosarapters (Kat's team) also had one. Isabella wanted the team names to not be mean and Odd wanted them to be colors. Danyell said that was pointless so they choose that it would be a color and a dinosaur. There were two other teams now, the Indigo Iguanodons and the Tan T-Rexes (they didn't know how to spell it fully). They were next. It had become a hospital past time. They stayed fit, like Isabella urged them and had fun. Scott led the Iguanodons and Odd the Rexes.

Ulrich and Kat stood in front of one another, the ball in between the two, Ulrich kicked from the left, Kat from the right. They both hit the ball, but the other stopped it. With one minute left on the clock Kat allowed Ulrich the ball, only to steal it while he was puzzled, she passed it to Galadriel who kicked it to the goal, it went over the goalie's head and into Yumi's hands. Time was out.

The penalty shot. For goalie the Velocarapters choose Jane as goalie and to kick, Galadriel. Ulrich kicked for the Brontosauruses and Yumi was in goal. With coin in hand Odd came to the field.

"Call it," Odd said.

"Tails," Ulrich said.

"Heads," Kat said.

Odd flipped the coin, "Heads, Kat, your team first."

Yumi ran to the goal, and gave her teammates a quick wave. Danyell gave her the thumbs up sign and Galadriel walked onto the field and Ulrich kicked the soccer ball to her. With grace, she caught it and positioned herself. Isabella blew the whistle and Galadriel kicked it towards the goal.

Geb landed none too gracefully. She was face first on the ground, hair pooled around her. She lay there for a moment before a nagging voice echoed over the barren horizon.

"Geb… Geb?"

Geb pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her bow lay in front of her, purple. She searched the landscape, kind of desertish. She blinked, no heat, well that's a plus.

"What?" Geb's voice sounded winy in her ears.

"What your self, this would be the desert region, my friend. You have a bow; I trust you know how to use one?"

Geb looked at it, she didn't, "Um… yeah." What? That's not what she wanted to say? She had no idea as to how to use one! "I'm an expert." In Lyoko Geb put her hands over her mouth, why was she saying this stuff, she didn't know the first thing in shooting a bow! Leather bracers adorned both arms and reached her elbows, gloves were under it reaching her elbows. Bracers were black, gloves were black.

"Wow Geb, didn't you know you were athletic."

_I'm not._ "I am." Geb, who had uncovered her mouth to reply but said that, now uttered a squeak and covered her mouth again. What was up with that?

Something slowly appeared beside her. It was a female, defiantly. Pale white and translucent she had short hair and a long white dress. She also floated a few inches off the ground.

"Um… Eva?" Geb asked, lowering her hands to her bow.

"Yes Geb?"

Geb stood up with reflexes she never knew she had and in one fell swoop had shot an arrow at the newcomer.

"What the hell, Geb!"

The arrow flew harmlessly thru the person. Geb looked at the arrow on the ground in awe. _I had no idea._ "What?"

"I probably should explain this…" Eva seemed to consider her words carefully, "_person_ is going to be your guide, and she'll teach you how to operate in Lyoko."

Geb looked at the translucent figure, "And what's her name, where'd she come from?"

Eva's response came late and was grief stricken, "That's Anna."

Note: Well people. Since Parallel World is now officially a year in being published happy birthday is heard I'd like to pause and thank all who reviewed! Yay!

Kitsune Fire Dragon-The first ever reviewer, she now goes by Kit Anika-Wildmage.

Yumi-Code Lyoko- The first signed reviewer. Yay! Congratulations!

Teachers-rule- This person would be the first happy little beta type person for this story! Yay! Happy day! Hehe, me not correct the mistakes? No way… you're thinking about someone totally different.

Guest- I never got your name or email but thanks for reviewing all the same.

Uniasus- An earlier reviewer. Thanks.

Wind Rider 12- The first person to point out that one of the chapters didn't make any sense. Yay you!

GrYfFiNdOreVeR- Thank you thank you thank you! Your review is very important to me!

R2-D2106- The only one to review on the date of October 7, 2004. Thanks a lot (seriously).

Aelita6349- Thanks for the review. The first one who thought that it would be explained in due time, was it?

XANA- My sister. First sister to review! Yay you!

Dianna- First anonymous reviewer to leave an email! YAY!

renayumi- One of the few to vote!

femaleodd- Thank you oh so much for the review (I'm serious)

clover- first to make a multiple lined review that has only one sentence on each line.

Beverly Vulcan Princess- Who would review their own story? Honestly?

Well everyone rejoice at a new chapter. And enjoy it very much because it might be the last…

More info will be on my bio about that.


End file.
